


To protect the Protector

by kirallie



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Aizen is a creep, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Isshin can be serious when needed, Memory Loss, Not sure the Hōgyoku can do this but oh well, hollow evolution, some people never know when to give up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: After a battle with the Espada, Ichigo is captured and dragged in front of Aizen where he is offered the chance to join them. Half dead he turns it down only to find out his agreement isn't necessary as far as Aizen is concerned. Can he be saved?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to Bleach but this idea hit. So, characters may be a bit OOC and maybe what I had happen isn’t possible but isn’t that the whole thing behind fanfic?
> 
> Thanks to Salazar Marvolo and Ookami Kasumi on ffnet for their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to Bleach but this idea hit. So, characters may be a bit OOC and maybe what I had happen isn't possible but isn't that the whole thing behind fanfic?
> 
> Thanks to Salazar Marvolo and Ookami Kasumi on ffnet for their help.

_Disclaimer: Don’t own Bleach_

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Ichigo bit back a pained grunt as he was forced to his knees, fighting to remain conscious. His wounds were screaming in agony just from breathing which ruled out fighting. He didn’t even know where he was as blackness flickered on the edges of his vision. A cold hand suddenly gripped his hair, forcing his head up and he blinked, trying to clear his vison. He was in front of white steps, leading up to a white throne and…Aizen. Hueco Mundo? He must have blacked out for the trip, he didn’t remember being dragged between worlds.

 

He could feel Aizen staring at him, studying him, but why? The man had obviously ordered him to be brought here, so why did he see something like confusion in the man’s eyes? Had it not been his plan after all? Did it matter? He could feel the tattered remains of his bankai coat barely clinging to his skin, ripped to shreds and covered in his blood. He’d fought so hard when the Espada had come rushing into town, but they were too powerful, and Toshiro and the others had been fighting with limiters, unable to get them lifted. They’d been separated, and he’d barely managed to stay with Rukia. After that thigs got really fuzzy….they’d faced…Rukia…she was hurt…he couldn’t stop it...he’d tried…his mask, couldn’t hold it long enough.

 

Ichigo tried to glare defiantly as Aizen descended from his throne, but he wasn’t sure if the expression was coming through. He was in big trouble and he knew it, he couldn’t feel his right arm at all and the feeling of the floor beneath him was becoming distant. This was worse than what Byakuya had done to him when he took Rukia, worse than Aizen’s attack on him back in Soul Society. Maybe…he could just let go…let it end…he was so tired. He felt a hand on his face and forced his eyes open, staring up at Aizen. The smile on the ex-Captain’s face was not comforting at all but it was getting hard to care.

 

“You are dying Kurosaki Ichigo,” Aizen told him softly.

 

He didn’t need the creep saying it, he knew it, struggling to focus on Aizen. His  eyes widened in shock and horror as Aizen pulled out the Hōgyoku all while smirking at him. Even half dead he recognised that evil marble. Urahara had told them that it was dormant and would take several more months to awaken but it looked awake to him.

 

“This could save your life, you could join our cause,” Aizen offered, and even with his vision greying in and out he could see curiosity, did he really not know Ichigo would never agree? “Soul Society will not come for you, you are too great a threat to them alive. I understand they gave you a Substitute badge, do you know what it does?”

 

Ichigo struggled to pay attention, wanting to scoff at the weak attempt to turn him against his friends, he didn’t want them to come here, it was too dangerous. But… “bad…ge…”

 

“Ah, so you can still understand me. Yes, the badge you were given. It does not only allow you to leave your body and alert you to Hollows. It is a tracking device, allowing them to find you as long as you have the badge. But it is the final ability I think you should know, with it, they can limit your power.”

 

Ichigo blinked dazedly, what? No…someone would have said something…”lie,” he mumbled, head lolling in Ulquiorra’s grip, body slumping further.

 

“Join me Ichigo and you will have all the power you desire. The power to protect those you love...don't you want that? Do you really think the Soul Society will let you live? Or your Sisters? They are like you Ichigo...or at the very least they have the potential to be. Do you think the Seireitei doesn't know that? Doesn't keep tabs on your every move? Just as they know that you are dying...Right now...Right here...alone. But None of that has to happen...if you join me.”

 

He felt his hollow stir deep inside, wanting to take the offer. With that stirring though came a clarity of thought and more energy which was nice. He felt the Old Man’s sorrow, that he couldn’t protect him. As his hollow grew louder, he slammed it back, he would not betray his friends! Soul Society might have screwed him over with the badge, but what about his human friends? The Visored? He doubted every Shinigami knew what the badge was for either. And….he’d seen the flicker in Captain Ukitake’s eyes when he’d given Ichigo the badge, the man had been obeying orders, it wasn’t his fault. And he wouldn’t just be betraying them, he’d be betraying his Mother, his family, everything he had ever stood for and loved. “Go…t…hell,” he spat blood on white robes and Aizen shook his head, looking disappointed.

 

“Very well. You could have had a place of honour and power, instead you will be nothing more than bait for a trap. Either your rescuers will kill you or you will kill them.”

 

“Nev….” The energy was fading fast, blackness coming closer.

 

“You will, because by the time anyone comes, you won’t remember them, they will be nothing but a meal to you. Ichigo Kurosaki will die here, perhaps you will eventually evolve to take on a new name.”

 

Something about those words sent terror through him but his thoughts were scattered now, body limp in Ulquiorra’s hold. The Hōgyoku came even closer and Ichigo wanted to struggle but he couldn’t control his body anymore. He felt the touch of burning cold and then he screamed as pain unlike anything he had ever known surged through him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen reached out and touched the Hōgyoku to Ichigo’s chest, desires focused so it would know what he wished to happen. The boy’s body instantly went rigid before he began screaming. “Release him,” he commanded and Ulquiorra stepped back, letting Ichigo crumple to the ground as his body began to writhe, spine bowing till they were sure it would snap. Kurosaki’s capture hadn’t been the plan but Ulquiorra had done well to do so. Despite his youth he was one of the stronger fighters against his cause, so removing him from their forces was good. Although he would have preferred the girl, he could use Kurosaki, if he survived. The boy had been trained by Shinji and the other ex-Captains, he already carried the taint of a hollow, but it was one he had defeated. Amber eyes were wide but unseeing, the colour beginning to change already, as his body jerked, out of control. Where the Hōgyoku had touched the boy’s chest his bankai coat was disintegrating, revealing tanned skin beneath, with a burn in the shape of a circle that was moving deeper before their eyes. Ichigo coughed and choked as white material began to spill from his mouth to flow over his face, his eyes gold and black already. A pity he had not accepted his offer but he would still be useful.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 ** _‘KING!’_** His hollow screamed, clawing to fight the foreign power flooding Ichigo’s soul, the Old Man standing against it firmly. Maybe they could fight it off, but that would definitely kill them all. Around them the buildings of Ichigo’s inner world were collapsing as purple flames consumed them.

 

 _“We are losing,”_ the Old Man said sadly as his barriers fell as quickly as he put them up. This would destroy him, he was the source of Ichigo’s Quincy powers and Hollows destroyed Quincy’s, the balance of three within Ichigo allowed them to coexist but this would destroy that balance. He looked to Zangetsu, not that Ichigo knew that was who his inner hollow really was. _“You may survive this, Arrancar have Zanpakutō after all.”_

 

 **“You die, and King’s soul will be outta balance,”** he snarled as he fought the flames. He looked at the Old Man, the one who had reached Ichigo first, had lied to him about being his Zanpakutō. He had hated the other spirit but Ichigo needed them both. **“Go deep, lock yourself away as far as you can,”** he snapped. **“We can’t win now but we can win later. Bastard isn’t killing him, we can fight later.”**

_“Wise words,”_ the Old Man admitted before nodding, yes, it was their best chance of survival and to eventually help and free their bearer. He sank deeper and deeper into Ichigo’s soul, soon feeling Zangetsu following him, hiding where not even Ichigo could find them was their only chance.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ulquiorra tossed Ichigo’s writhing and slowly growing body into one of the many larger cells within Las Noches, hidden deep to ensure escape was impossible. The room was metal and stone, the metal walls polished to a reflective shine while stone pillars were scattered about for support. It was cold but that was normal for this realm. It was twenty feet tall and forty long, so it should be big enough, no matter what his final form was. the door was locked and then a barrier placed on it as well to ensure he could not break out.

 

Ichigo was totally unaware of the change in location, feeling something trying to tear him apart. The pain had somewhat cleared his mind, he had felt his spirits fear and determination but now they were gone. He was alone, and it hurt! Worse than encroachment had! He forced his hand to move, touching his chest and felt his fingers slip into a wound? No, a tiny hole….pain and terror leant him the strength to drag himself up enough to see in the polished surface, a small hole in his upper chest, the skin around it blanching bone white. No….no….he reached for his inner hollow but there was nothing. No one had said that thing could turn someone into a Hollow! He already had an inner one, that was what it had done to Shinji….had turned hollows into Arrancar….Aizen was right, he’d kill or be killed if anyone came for him. He collapsed, screaming as the pain intensified even further somehow.

 

A memory nagged at him and he struggled to focus on it. Orihime…Sora…he’d remembered Orihime as a Hollow….through the pain Ichigo fought to focus on those he loved, to imprint their names and faces, to remember them even if he forgot himself. They would come for him, or he’d escape, he would not be used….Yuzu….Karin…Dad….Chad….their faces flashed through his mind as his body writhed, unaware of those now watching. His head went back, and he screamed, an inhuman sound as the tiny hole in his chest expanded, power exploding around him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen watched on the monitor as the Hollow that had been Kurosaki got up. It was large, about fifteen feet tall should he stand fully upright, and all white except for some markings in black. Surprisingly, his Shihakushō had partially survived his transformation. The bankai coat was gone but his black hakama still covered his lower body, even the white hakama-himo remained. His feet were also now bare and clawed, as were his hands and…yes, that was a tail. He stood hunched, moving on all fours slowly, getting used to moving. Surprisingly, his orange hair remained, although longer now and his mask was bigger, heavier looking than his Visored one, though it still bore the same markings in black. The hollow screamed at the empty room and Aizen pressed a button to release several hollows into the room with the newborn hollow and he watched as it attacked, ravenous.

 

He hadn’t been sure his attempt would work due to the boy’s unusual heritage, but it appeared that his experiment had been a success. Kurosaki would never slaughter like that and then eat his victims. There was no sign of intelligence in the new hollows’ actions, just the same driving hunger all his kind suffered. He would feed it, allow him to evolve, before setting him loose on his old friends, maybe he would even make him an Arrancar, give that power the ability to think and reason. Perhaps he could become an Espada eventually should he survive. Either way it would bring despair to his enemies.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke worked furiously, trying to find where Ichigo had been hidden Hueco Mundo, he didn’t appear to be in Aizen’s base though maybe he was shielded? He had never seen this coming, he had suspected Inoue was a target for kidnap, not Ichigo. Rukia was an emotional mess, blaming herself for being knocked out and unable to help him but it was thanks to her that they knew anything of what had happened. She’d been coming around when the Arrancar had dragged Ichigo’s limp, bleeding, form through a Garganta. With the difference in the flow of time between worlds, Aizen may have had his hands on Ichigo for weeks now, if Ichigo had survived long enough to reach him.

 

Kisuke knew his morals weren’t always ‘right’, that he had done unforgivable things over the centuries, several of them to the boy he was looking for. But he could not leave Ichigo in that madman’s hands to be tortured for eternity until Aizen grew bored with him. Who knew what Aizen would do to him, although his mind had come up with quite a few horrendous ideas.

 

The Visored were hovering, while they tried to deny it, he could tell they were terrified for Ichigo. Aizen had Hollowfied them, they could well imagine what sort of horrors Ichigo was suffering. Shinji had told him they were going after Ichigo as soon as Kisuke found him, risking their existence being revealed to Soul Society after a century in hiding. But that was the affect Ichigo had on people, he should know since he too was willing to risk everything to get the boy back. The original Soul Society Invasion group were also waiting for word, training hard. The Shinigami had been recalled from the town after Ichigo’s capture and it was clear Soul Society would not risk anyone to go after him, they were saving their strength for Aizen. Hitsugaya had been apologetic and angry, not wanting to abandon Ichigo either but he had his orders and so had dragged the whole group with him back to their home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen was once again watching the monitor since as watching their newest addition had quickly become a favourite pastime, the hollow on the screen currently resting. He’d evolved once already which was amazing, although they were keeping him well fed. The massive body was littered with wounds and scars from battling the hollows sent to it as food, with his evolution it was doubtful he would lose any of the fights but there was always the chance. If he lost, then he wasn’t worth the investment.

 

There was still no sign of Kurosaki’s memories or personality in the creature, but they had been forced to chain him up when he had almost gotten free of his room in a feeding frenzy. As long as the lack of memory continued, he was content to allow his evolution, he could always use more powerful soldiers.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sharp claws ripped the smaller hollow apart and he began to feed hungrily.  Prey…eat…kill… Always hungry, never full… not like Yuzu….cooking……he snarled and shook his head, chewing on a leg. Another hollow leapt and he grabbed it by the mask, slamming it to the floor, ripping into its throat but as he looked at the mask there was a flash of a Cheshire grin and he almost hesitated before feeding.

 

When they were all gone, he curled up on the floor, tail wrapped around his body, gold eyes watching cautiously. He…he was a he, male….what was happening to him? A wary rumble came from his chest, but he remained still, something telling him he was being watched, that he was in danger. More….prey…eat…kill…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I found him!” Kisuke rushed into the training room and all activity stopped. He didn’t realise just how bad he looked, pale from all the time in the lab, hair a greasy matted mess under his hat, clothes limp on his body.

 

“Urahara-san?” Orihime finally asked, her fairies hovering around him.

 

“”I’ve tracked Ichigo’s Reiatsu signature.”

 

“He’s alive,” Shinji whispered in relief, then again after this long he might be better off dead. No, whatever had been done they would help him heal. “Where?”

 

“Las Noches,” Kisuke deflated a little. “It was the first area I scanned for him when he was taken.”

 

“A trap?” Chad spoke up and Kisuke nodded.

 

“There’s no other reason for him to be hidden before and yet suddenly there.” Ishida answered, pushing his glasses up his nose, white clothes barely touched by the training, no one knowing how he managed that.

 

“Doesn’t matter, he’d come for us anyway. We can’t leave him there!” Orihime argued.

 

“Soul Society has refused to send backup,” Kisuke warned as he sat on a boulder, feeling every century of his age, exhausted.

 

“Then we leave in three days,” Yoruichi announced before glaring at those who went to argue. “We all need time to recuperate and say goodbyes,” here she looked at the teens who slowly nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen was once again watching his newest experiment. As he continued watching the creature grow day in and day out, he couldn’t help but be surprised how quickly he had evolved, his power level was that of an Adjuchas now, something that should have taken decades if not centuries. He stood on two legs now rather than all fours, the tail being used for balance and his mask had altered some as well, becoming more human as he evolved. Yes, he had plenty of other hollows to eat but could the Hōgyoku have influenced his further evolution as well and not just the initial transformation? He was definitely showing more awareness, assessing the hollows sent in for him to eat, his attacks more controlled. He had sent Starrk to the room since the two had never met before and had watched his reactions carefully. He had been wary of the Espada but had not shown the mindless reaction to such a powerful hollow, he had seemed almost curious. Though he had yet to even attempt to speak that the camera or microphone had picked up. Even low-level hollows could usually speak to some point.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lay on the floor, able to feel the bite of manacles in his skin, even with how strong his white skin was. He kept his tail wrapped around himself as he rested, senses peeled for any sign of danger or his next meal. He disgusted himself for what he had become even though he wasn’t entirely sure why. That hollow that had come, introduced himself as Coyote Starrk, an Espada…that word felt familiar, heightening the feeling of danger and yet he had sensed no threat from the other hollow. It was frustrating, there was something…just out of reach. He could see himself in the wall across the way, his massive horned mask, long orange hair, white skin and black markings, hollow hole…he knew these words, knew their meaning, he just didn’t know how or why he knew them. Something told him he hadn’t always been this, been here. He just wanted to understand.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Garganta closed behind the group, leaving them standing on unending white sand, wrapped in Reiatsu concealing cloaks to hide their presence and for warmth. In the distance white buildings rose from the sand, their destination.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“They’ve come for him,” Gin called as he entered the monitor room. He spied the hollow on the monitor and deep down he felt pity for the boy he had been. He had hoped that if his plan failed then maybe the boy would grow strong enough to destroy Aizen, but that hope was now gone. It was up to him alone. 

 

“Good.” Aizen smirked as Kurosaki ate another hollow. “Stop his feeding and ensure his ‘rescuers’ are suitably challenged. Wouldn’t want them to think it was too easy to find their target.”

 

“With pleasure.” Gin grinned and left, going to ensure Ichigo would be starved until the group found him. He was very curious as to what would happen. Would his friends kill him or try to get through to him? Was there anything left of Kurosaki in that hollow? He’d evolved quickly, just watching him it was obvious there was thought now behind his fights with the hollows sent to test him, but that didn’t mean he remembered anything of his old life.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Something had changed, he pushed up into a sitting position, golden eyes scanning his room. Food was not here but it should be. He hissed in annoyance, he was hungry, wanted to hunt, to kill and feed. He got slowly to his feet, tail on the floor for balance as he prowled the length of his chains. Loud noises, explosions, reached him and then the door opened, and two beings entered the room.

 

He stared at the small beings, feeling their power, they would make a good meal. He moved from the shadows and growled, mouth opening in preparation of feeding. He didn’t know what they were, they weren’t hollows but it didn’t matter. He needed to feed. He lunged at them, aiming for the larger but he missed, and they split up around him, incensing him.

 

Again, and again they got away and he howled in challenge and anger, a cero charging between his horns, far more powerful than the energy waves he’d been using so far. He would not be hurt again!

 

“Ichigo!” one of them screamed and he growled. Ichigo….Ichigo….the energy stopped as he staggered back, shaking his head, snarling. He lifted his head as more words reached up, gold locking with brown. The sharp thing was put away, soft, unarmoured limbs raised, and he didn’t understand.

 

“It’s okay Ichigo, we don’t want to hurt you. You know me kid, it’s Shinji. We’re here to help.”

 

Ichigo…Shinji…. Clawed hands clasped at his head as he collapsed to the floor. Ichigo…he saw two young girls, smiling at him…Yuzu…Karin…sisters, his sisters….he cried out as images and words flowed through his mind, too much!

 

The sensation of touch reached through the pain in his head, something soft in his hair, it didn’t hurt but it wasn’t safe! Touch wasn’t allowed! A clawed hand slashed at the threat and Ichigo was up again, lunging at him, howling in rage.

 

Rage clouded his mind as he attacked over and over, he was so angry, in so much pain. Abandoned, they’d left him! And then he smelt other hollows and snatched one up to devour. The two different things were staying out of his reach, fighting the others and he snarled in rage at being denied.

 

The one that had touched him was suddenly hit, he could smell blood and it was thrown towards him. He stared down at the being that had landed under him, licking his lips hungrily. He opened his mouth and leant down, his prey not moving. He felt soft flesh part under his teeth as hot blood pooled in his mouth…different to anything else he’d eaten. Then something touched his mask and his eyes refocused.

 

“I forgive you, Ichigo,”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji shattered the locks and pushed the door open, slipping inside, Kisuke at his side. They’d been separated by continual attacks but splitting up did let them search a greater area. He closed the door and felt Kisuke ward them with kido before looking around the room. “Ah, I think we should leave,” Shinji hissed as he took in the scattered remains of a lot of hollows.

 

Kisuke turned to see what had made Shinji say that, taking in the bones. His eyes caught the shine of metal and he saw massive chains attached to a wall, leading into the shadows….where two golden eyes gleamed.

 

Shinji followed his gaze and saw the eyes before a hollow emerged, moving slowly and Shinji saw the manacles. Why did Aizen have a hollow chained up? And now he could feel its power, it wasn’t an Arrancar, but it had to be an Adjuchas, maybe even a new Vasto Lorde. Was this how they were treated before being turned into Arrancar? But something about it tugged at his memory… “No….” Shinji couldn’t take his eyes off the long orange hair…….the ripped remains of hakama on the hollow’s legs. The mask was differently marked not to mention bigger, but… “Ichigo?” It looked similar to what Ichigo had transformed into when he Hollowfied during their training but there were some differences although this hollow was much larger than Ichigo.

 

Kisuke started at Shinji’s whisper, Ichigo? But…and then he took in what Shinji had, and his heart sank. No, not this. How had Aizen done this?

 

The hollow growled, claws flexing and then it lunged, and they separated to dodge. Their swords remained in their hands but unraised. It wasn’t just claws, energy attacks that bore some similarity to Ichigo’s Getsuga Tenshō were hurled almost continuously, making dodging hard. They needed to tire him out without anyone getting hurt.

 

Kisuke spotted the surveillance and quickly disabled it while dodging the fast but clumsy attacks. Whatever happened in here, Aizen would not watch.

 

“Ichigo!” Kisuke screamed at seeing the energy gather for a Cero, aimed at Shinji, calling to his student without even thinking.

 

The two men stopped where they were, swords held too tightly as they watched the hollow’s reaction to Kisuke’s instinctive shout, the energy dissipating before being fired. They watched as he snarled and continually shook his head.

 

Shinji felt a surge of hope at his reaction to his name, did something of their friend remain in the monstrous form? “It’s okay Ichigo, we don’t want to hurt you,” Shinji spoke quietly, calmly, despite not feeling at all calm. Gold on black eyes locked on him and Shinji slowly sheathed his blade, holding his hands out. “You know me kid, it’s Shinji. We’re here to help.”

 

Kisuke stayed quiet, letting Shinji speak since Ichigo appeared to be listening before clawed hands scrambled at the orange hair.

 

They watched him collapse and Shinji shot Kisuke a look before slowly walking closer. Kisuke backed off, moving to guard the doors and Shinji’s back. Should Ichigo attack, the Visored had a better chance in getting away when so close. Shinji slowly reached out to lay his hand on Ichigo’s hair, ready to run but Ichigo just continued making pained noises, claws pulling at his hair. “It’s okay, just calm down Ichigo. I’m here,” he whispered as he stroked the long hair. He launched back as a clawed hand slashed at him and Ichigo was up again, lunging at him, howling in rage. Shinji saw Kisuke tense from the corner of his eye. “Stay back,” he ordered, refusing to draw his blade. They’d reached Ichigo, if only for a few moments, he would do whatever he had to in order to help the kid, but he was maddened by rage and pain at the moment.

 

Ichigo lunged at him over and over and Shinji kept dodging, aware they were running out of time. Sure enough, the kido on the door snapped and several hollows rushed in to attack them. Shinji and Kisuke turned to face them, away from Ichigo’s reach.

 

Shinji winced as Ichigo ate a hollow who got too close even as he kept fighting. And then one got through his guard, claws scraping through his chest, sending him flying.

 

“Shinji!” Kisuke called in alarm as he saw the Visored take a hit.

 

Shinji groaned and rolled over only to freeze as he found himself staring up into a white and black mask.  “Ichigo…” Shinji pressed a hand to his ribs, trying to stem the blood, saw the mask and more importantly, mouth, coming his way but there was nothing he could do. He refused to close his eyes, maybe his power would be enough to bring Ichigo back to himself, there were worse reasons to be eaten. He felt the agony of sharp teeth in his shoulder, felt the blood flow and couldn’t help crying out in pain, some part of his mind wondering if his arm was still attached considering the size of Ichigo’s mouth.

 

Hearing his cry Kisuke turned, eyes widening in horror.

 

“I forgive you, Ichigo,” Shinji whispered, gently touching the mask with his free arm. He saw the golden eyes focus on him before he passed out.

 

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Hope you’re enjoying. Quick ch2 because I already had it written_

**Chapter 2**

_‘I forgive you, Ichigo.’_

He swallowed the blood in his mouth…Shinigami…Hollow…Shinji! He opened his mouth, releasing the bite, to stare down in horror at the bloodied body, limb hanging by a thread to a familiar body. No…no…he screamed in agony and denial, not feeling as his body evolved again, tufts of red fur appearing at his ankles, wrists and neck, his tail disappearing as he shrunk to six and a half feet tall. His skin became even whiter if that was possible, every muscle well defined, making him look very strong. He looked up at the room and snarled at the weak Hollows, a cero charging between his horns and then obliterating them, leaving only Kisuke who stared at him in horror and it hurt to see that. Ichigo…he was Kurosaki Ichigo. He reached out to Shinji’s body, careful of his clawed fingers as he lifted the limp form, cradling him to his chest, able to feel his energy fading. No…he would not kill Shinji! He pressed a hand to the shoulder wound and carefully focused his own power, pushing at Shinji’s own Hollow powers to heal him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke stared at Shinji’s unmoving body in horror, he couldn’t tell if the Visored was alive or dead. And then he covered his ears as Ichigo screamed, but this was different to the Hollow screams of before. His eyes widened even further as Ichigo’s form shifted and changed, becoming more human in shape, the tail gone. He’d evolved further? Not good. He felt the golden eyes look his way and flinched as a cero flew by, but it missed him easily, obliterating the remaining hollows, unable to keep the horror he felt from his face. And then he watched Ichigo reach out to Shinji with clawed hands and got ready to release Benihime, knowing he may die here, only to be shocked again as the Hollow lifted Shinji with utmost care, cradling him against a bare white chest. He felt the Hollow power rise but Ichigo made no move to attack or eat Shinji and then he saw it, Shinji’s wounds were bubbling with the white substance of a Hollow, healing. “Ichigo?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He heard his name and looked up, golden eyes locking on the green clad Shinigami. **“Ge..ta…bo..”** he forced out through a throat that hadn’t spoken since his transformation.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He blinked at the garbled, broken sounds and then felt a stab of pain as he put them together, Geta-boshi, the name Ichigo had given him what felt like lifetimes ago. The boy was still in there somehow. He slowly sheathed Benihime in his cane and resettled his hat, finding the strength to smile, without teeth. “Ichigo,” he stated firmly. “Can I come closer?” He didn’t want to do anything to tip the mental balance back to mindless raging beast. He remained still as golden eyes studied him through a rather intimidating mask before the mask dipped in a nod. Kisuke took a deep breath, calming himself, before moving slowly closer. At least Ichigo’s latest evolution had caused him to shrink down to a more reasonable height.

 

 **“Sh…ji…hrt,”** Ichigo rumbled, still holding him very carefully.

 

“He is,” Kisuke agreed. “Can I help him?” he asked with bated breath and then ever so slowly Ichigo loosened his hold on the Visored, holding him out slightly but not putting him down. He slowly lifted his hand to hover over Shinji’s chest, relieved to see it moving with breath and then his hand glowed green with healing energy. He kept it up even at the unsettled noise Ichigo made. And then the door opened again and Ichigo snarled, moving blindingly fast. Kisuke blinked, finding he had been shoved behind the Vasto Lorde, Shinji now in his arms.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Orihime and Chad froze as they stared at the Hollow and then Chad spotted Urahara and Shinji behind it. The Hollow was snarling in rage, a cero charging and Chad readied himself for a fight.

 

“Ichigo no!” Kisuke yelled. “Don’t hurt them!” he put Shinji down, lunging forward to grab Ichigo’s arm.

 

The whole room froze as his words sank into the teen’s minds, their eyes widening in shock. Ichigo froze in response to the warm, human, hand on his arm, the cero dying away as the masked face turned to Kisuke.

 

“It’s alright Ichigo, it’s Inoue and Chad. They aren’t going to hurt you or us. They’re your friends, remember?” He asked as he gently rubbed the tense arm. This close he could see the mass of scars covering white skin and he wondered just what Ichigo had been put through since his transformation.

 

“Kurosaki-kun?” Orihime stared at the form, no, it couldn’t be…and yet…the orange hair….ripped hakama…her hand went to her mouth in horror. What had they done to him? Was he…had they killed him to do this?

 

Chad stared, eyes wide even as the armour faded from his arm in his shock. Ichigo? His hand balled into a fist, Aizen would pay for this.

 

 **“Ch’d….”** the mask tilted, and the teens could see golden eyes studying them. **“O…h’me...”**

 

“We’re here Ichigo,” Chad stepped forward slightly, meeting the golden gaze fearlessly and he saw something in those strange eyes, recognition, pain…sorrow.

 

Ichigo slowly relaxed, Chad was his friend. He turned away from them and went back to Shinji, moving to nuzzle at him.

 

Seeing that Kisuke slipped past him and over to the children, seeing the horrified shock in Orihime’s eyes, feeling pity for the girl.

 

“What happened?” Chad demanded quietly.

 

“I am unsure, other than that Ichigo has somehow been turned into a Hollow and used as bait for a trap, no doubt hoping we would kill him, or he would eat us.” They didn’t need to know how close the last had been to happening. “We need to get him out of here and back to my shop before Aizen sends more Hollows after us.” He was surprised they’d been left alone so long, especially with the surveillance equipment destroyed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji felt the hardness of a floor under him and then realised he shouldn’t be feeling anything. He’d been bitten badly, Ichigo had been about to literally eat him, not that he blamed the kid when he was out of his mind. He’d thought a few times maybe there was something left of Ichigo left inside the Hollow but was he just dreaming? Then again, he was still alive, right? He felt something cool and hard, gently pressing against his amazingly pain free body. He slowly forced his eyes open to find a Hollow mask way too close considering he’d almost been eaten and then his ears registered a noise like…almost purring? He felt strong arms wrapped around him, too cool for normal and he finally realised the Hollow was holding him. “Ichi…go?” he whispered, throat dry. Golden eyes met his and he saw intelligence, understanding and pain in them. He managed a smile, forcing the arm that hadn’t been a chew toy to move, to stroke the mask. “Welcome back.”

 

**“Shi…ji.”**

Ichigo’s voice was very different, even from how it sounded during their training him to use his mask, but it was definitely his name that the kid had said. Shinji shifted weakly, wondering how he was healed and then Ichigo shifted to stand, holding him close to his chest, giving Shinji a good view of the Hollow hole in Ichigo’s chest. He blinked as he spotted the two teens with Kisuke, looking lost and exhausted but mostly unharmed. “Kisuke?” he called, and the scientist turned, relief in his eyes.

 

“Glad you stopped napping Shinji. As I was saying to these two, we need to leave before reinforcements arrive,” he explained before looking at Ichigo. “I need to cut the chains Ichigo,” he put his hand on Benihime. “May I?”

 

Ichigo stared at him before slowly nodding, moving so they were pulled tight, he wanted out of this room! His sudden shrinking hadn’t loosened them, they had shrunk with him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The group moved swiftly through white halls, Kisuke had called the others to pull back, that they had Ichigo. Shinji was unconscious again in Ichigo’s arms, still exhausted even with the boost Ichigo had given him to make him heal. Considering he’d been chained up the whole time Ichigo was moving well, easily adapting to his newest form. His mind was a mess and he was able to recognise that fact now, memories broken and fragmented. He didn’t trust himself to know friend from foe, he would have to trust them to know for him. He had almost hurt his best friend, hell, he’d nearly eaten Shinji! And…he wasn’t hungry, for the first time in what felt like eternity there was no driving need to eat which was nice. How long it would last, he didn’t know, he just hoped he could keep from hurting anyone.  

 

They came around a corner and skidded to a halt, the group moving protectively in front of Ichigo and his passenger.

 

“I must admit, this is unexpected,” Aizen confessed, seeing Hirako unconscious in the arms of the Hollow.

 

Feeling the fear, anger and concern, Ichigo snarled in warning at the man in white. He knew him…he did…he felt his own hatred and fear surge, he’d hurt Ichigo! He held Shinji closer since the other man was unable to defend himself.

 

“I see….so something of Kurosaki has survived the transformation. Return to your room and there will be no punishment,” he offered only to receive another snarl. “Very well.” He raised a hand and Ichigo howled, collapsing and writhing in pain.

 

It hurt! He forced his hold not to tighten, not to crush Shinji even as the agony robbed him of any other thought.

 

“STOP IT!” Orihime screamed, her hair clips glowing as her fairies were released. “Shiten Kōshun, I reject!” she cried, the powerful shield forming in front of the group and Aizen was forced to stop his attack on Ichigo as the shield began to reflect it back.

 

The agony stopped and Ichigo whined softly in pain even as Chad put an arm under him and pulled him up, amazed that Shinji was still held firmly. Ichigo blinked dazedly and looked down, finding Chad at his side. Didn’t Chad care that he was a monster now?

 

“Intriguing, but I am afraid I cannot let you leave with my latest experiment. Do you like it? Turning a Visored into a true Hollow. It appears my technique needs some work as he was not meant to remember his old identity, but you did bring me more subjects.”

 

Kisuke glanced around but to move forward they had to get passed Aizen. He squared his shoulders and moved forward. “Get back to the others.” He ordered softly, Tessai could open the way back for them, then again with his new form Ichigo could probably do so as well. “Okiro, Benihime,” he commanded and Aizen smirked, drawing his own blade.

 

Ichigo looked between the two, knowing something was going on. Geta-boshi felt different now, power rising, tinted with bloodlust. He hated the mess of his memories, he should know this! Then Chad and Orihime were guiding him to the side of the room, trying to get past the now fighting Shinigami. Aizen! It was Aizen! He’d hurt him, done this to him, turned him into a monster. No! They couldn’t leave Geta-boshi. He looked at Chad and then gave Shinji to him before rushing to attack Aizen.

 

Chad gently held Shinji and looked back to see Aizen defending himself from Ichigo and Urahara before pushing Inoue towards the exist.

 

“But…”

 

“Ichigo wants us to get Shinji to safety, we are not leaving them.” Chad assured her, and she nodded sadly before they took off running.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Shinji!” Mashiro called in alarm as she spotted the approaching figures. The group watched as Chad and Orihime ran towards them, Shinji limp in Chad’s arms. The two teens stopped and Kensei took their leader from the quiet young man even as Ishida moved to look over Orihime and Chad.

 

“What happened? Kisuke said you had Ichigo,” Yoruichi demanded and frowned as Orihime flinched.

 

“They remained to fight Aizen,” Chad answered.

 

“Ichigo was well enough to fight?” that did not make any sense, if he was well enough to fight why had he not escaped. She saw the look the children exchanged and frowned. “What is it?”

 

“Kurosaki-kun is…he…” Orihime looked away.

 

“Ichigo was turned into a Hollow,” Chad answered for her. Dead silence met his answer. “Aizen admitted that the process should have wiped his memory, but he recognised us.” His explanation was met by a flinch from Orihime.

 

“Orihime?” Hachigen questioned the girl he had helped train to expand her powers.

 

Chad rested a hand on her shoulder in support. “When we entered the room he was being held in, he did not recognise us at first and went to attack. He stopped when Urahara called his name, he was moving to protect Urahara and Shinji by attacking who he saw as intruders.” Chad explained, speaking much more than usual but he wanted them to understand. “He was being kept locked in a room and chained up like an animal. He looks very different, but he is still Ichigo. He carried Shinji out, protected him even from Aizen’s attack and he refused to leave Urahara to fight alone.” The last thing he wanted was the group sent to rescue Ichigo to attack him when they saw him, thinking he was a normal Hollow and no longer their ally.

 

The Visored exchanged looks, not sure what to think. They all cared about Ichigo in their own way, he was one of them. To hear he was now a Hollow, the enemy? And yet according to Chad he had protected Shinji, no Hollow would do that. A low groan gained everyone’s attention as Shinji stirred, waking.

 

Kensei carefully put him down, steadying him as he swayed, and Shinji looked around the group before frowning. “Where’s Ichigo and Kisuke?” he demanded.

 

“They stayed behind to let us get you out,” Orihime answered and Shinji turned, ready to run back to the city.

 

He stopped as a loud noise buzzed in the air and then there was a Hollow before them, covered in blood, an arm missing…and a familiar green clad figure over its  good shoulder. “Stay back,” Shinji ordered the others when they went to approach. He turned to glare, and they all backed off, eyeing Ichigo warily. “Ichigo,” Shinji called, and golden eyes focused on him. “Kisuke okay?” he asked, and the mask tipped to the side.

 

 **“H’rt,”** he answered after a few seconds. **“Foll...w’d.”** he looked back to the city.

 

“Call Tessai and get him to open the Garganta,” Shinji ordered.

 

“You sure?” Hiyori asked, eyes locked on the Hollow Ichigo had become. He looked nothing like the kid, other than his hair colour, but he did share similarities with Ichigo’s fully Hollowfied form. She kept eye contact as the mask turned in her direction, looking for any sign of the kid in those golden eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The call was made and the Garganta soon opened. “Ichigo, we need to go,” Shinji held his hand out to the Hollow who hesitated, looking from Shinji to the gaping hole before moving cautiously forward, allowing the Visored to lead him through after the others.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia paced the training room, hating herself. She had failed Ichigo and Aizen had gotten his hands on the teen. It wasn’t right. Then she’d been refused permission to try and rescue him. She’d been shocked when her brother had allowed her to return to the town after the rescue team left, at least allowing her to see Ichigo…or his body should they return. She’d been utterly shocked when Ichigo’s Father turned up, acting serious for a change. How did he know?

 

Finally, the call came and Tessai powered the device and they all waited as the rescue team began coming through.

 

Yoruichi landed easily and mentally winced when she saw who was waiting for them. She hadn’t felt comfortable with Ichigo carrying Kisuke, but they didn’t have time to argue about it if he was right about being followed. The rest of the group were quickly emerging behind her.

 

“You found him?” Isshin demanded before Rukia could.

 

Yoruichi nodded. “No matter what you see, keep back.” She warned as Shinji came through, leading….

 

Rukia went for her blade, eyes wide, even as she spotted Urahara slung over the Hollow’s shoulder. A Hollow who was pulling Shinji back from them, growling softly. Where was Ichigo?

 

Shinji let Ichigo tug him back, he seemed to have latched onto him and Kisuke and he wasn’t going to argue. “Don’t draw!” he called, seeing Ichigo’s friend going for her blade. He then turned his attention to Ichigo, watching as his missing arm finished regenerating. He put his hands over Ichigo’s and gently squeezed to get his attention. “It’s okay Ichigo, you know everyone here, there’s no danger,” he soothed, speaking quietly.

 

“Where is my son Yoruichi?” Isshin demanded as the Hollow backed away, but he had the sinking feeling he knew. Why else would they bring the enemy back with them? Or let it carry Kisuke?

 

“I’m sorry Isshin,” she whispered, seeing Rukia’s eyes widen. “Shinji and Kisuke found him like this, chained up in a room. He’s not mindless, he protected Shinji when he was unconscious and then brought Kisuke back to us. He spoke then too but…” she trailed off as she heard noise, turning to see Ichigo slowly lowering Kisuke to the floor so he could be seen to. Shinji remained at Ichigo’s side, talking softly to him and it was obvious that Ichigo was listening. Then gold on black eyes were aimed their way.

 

Isshin stared at the Hollow his son had become, searching for any sign of his child in its form. Then golden eyes met his and the mask tilted to the side, studying him.

 

**“Da…d.”**

 

The voice was deep and echoing, sounding nothing like his son, but if he closed his eyes, he could hear the fear, pain and sorrow in it. He took a step towards him and Ichigo remained still. He walked right up to the Hollow, staring up into the horned mask that hid his sons face, now taller than he was. “Ichigo,” he breathed, reaching a hand out to his child and a claw tipped hand reached back very slowly, being extremely careful not to let the claws touch him. He then reached up and placed his other hand against the cold mask, staring into the gold eyes that shone behind it. He felt Ichigo press into his hand and he knew, this was still his son. How would he ever tell the girls? Ichigo could never come home like this. And what would Soul Society do when they found out? Would they come after Ichigo to kill him, seeing it as freeing him? This close he could see the crisscrossing scars covering Ichigo’s body and it made him want to go rip Aizen apart with his bare hands.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia watched as Dr Kurosaki walked towards the Hollow, touching its hand before placing a hand against the mask and it began to really sink in, this was Ichigo. It was like Kaien all over again, except she hadn’t seen him physically transformed like this. Was he really still Ichigo? Still the scowling idiot? Except he wasn’t really an idiot, she’d gone to school with him after all. She watched as Ichigo sat down slowly, letting Shinji and his Father clean the blood off him, looking for any remaining wounds and then Chad tossed the cloak he’d been wearing over and it was settled around Ichigo’s shoulders. Was this all a trap? Or had Ichigo really managed to keep his memories? His personality?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo looked over, seeing a lone figure in black watching from a distance. Shinji had identified everyone for him and that made it easier to piece together memories of them. Rukia…the one who had brought him into all this by transferring her powers to him. He clutched the cloak close, enjoying the soft cloth and warmth. **“R’kia.”** He called her name, or as much as he could get out, but he was getting better at talking, it was just taking a frustrating amount of time.

 

She startled to hear that resonant voice call her name, looking up she found him focused solely on her.

 

“ **S’ me. N..wo’…”** he shook his head in frustration.

 

“Take a breath Ichigo, there’s no rush,” Isshin soothed, wrapping an arm around his son. He may have gained height but thankfully his form wasn’t too much bulkier than he’d been as a human. He felt some of the tenseness seep from the cool body, Ichigo leaning into him. It went against everything he had ever learned as a Shinigami to do this, but he wasn’t just a Shinigami, he was a Father and his son was in pain. His son had been strong enough to resist Aizen, to hold onto his memories and humanity. He reached up to run his fingers through now long hair and felt Ichigo relax even further. “It’s alright son, I’ve got you,” he whispered as Shinji settled beside them. He ignored the eyes on them, focussing solely on his son as the kid slowly relaxed and then Shinji grinned. “What?”

 

“He fell asleep on you,” the ex-Captain whispered. “Don’t wake him, doubt he’s gotten much rest.”

 

Isshin nodded, he doubted Aizen had allowed Ichigo any real sleep since his capture and maybe if he was fully rested his speech would improve. The group relaxed as they realised Ichigo was out cold, because he felt safe with his Dad and Shinji. They relaxed even more when Kisuke was helped to sit up, relieved he would be alright.

 

Kisuke looked around and then spotted Shinji sitting near a cloak wrapped Ichigo and Isshin who was actually holding his son. It seemed the introductions had gone smoother than his own or even Chad and Orihime’s. The last thing he remembered was hearing Ichigo roar and Aizen far too close. Which meant Ichigo had saved his life and carried him to safety, embarrassing but also encouraging that he hadn’t left a downed comrade behind as a normal Hollow would. “I see we all made it back.”

 

“You’re lucky Ichigo put up with carrying your dead weight around,” Hiyori scoffed.

 

“How is he?” Kisuke asked and Isshin mustered a smile.

 

“Sleeping, don’t wake him.” There was a definite paternal warning in that and he nodded.

 

“Can you fix this?” Rukia asked, finally shaking herself from her memories. This would not end the same way, she wouldn’t let it. They would find a way to fix Ichigo.

 

Kisuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, missing his hat. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but… “I doubt it,” he admitted. “I could not undo the Hollowfication over a hundred years ago, only stabilise them.” He looked to the Visored and Rukia’s eyes widened as suddenly the pieces clicked into place, she remembered Kaien speaking of the Captains and Vice-Captains who had been Hollowfied and sentenced to death. This was them? Obviously, they didn’t look like Hollows.

 

Seeing her confusion Shinji sighed and stood, moving away from the sleeping Ichigo. “Don’t be scared,” he warned her. He knew who she was, he had known Shiba Kaien and he had spoken of this girl, taken her under his wing. He reached up and let his mask form, pulling it on for a few seconds before dismissing it, not wanting the power surge to wake Ichigo. “We call ourselves Visored, Shinigami with an inner Hollow.” He glanced at Ichigo and sighed. “You want to know where the kid’s been vanishing? He’s been training with us to control his own, gained when he got his powers back to rescue you.”

 

Rukia paled, what? Ichigo had…it was all her fault. She thought back to all his fights she’d seen since he came to Soul Society and realised, he’d been different since they returned, more hesitant than she’d ever seen, as if worried about something…

 

“Don’t blame ya self, Kuchiki Rukia. I’ve only known him a short time and I can say he would have done it no matter the risk. And he had control, he beat his inner Hollow. This…this is something different.”

 

“Aizen was in the mood to gloat. He said he had transformed Ichigo fully into a Hollow and there were no signs he remembered anything. He fed him, let him evolve by eating other Hollows. He was bait for us, the plan was for him to kill us in our shock or for us to kill Ichigo and have to live with it. He was going to make Ichigo an Arrancar, an Espada if he was powerful enough.” Kisuke explained as he stood, Tessai ready to steady him.

 

“I think he was right, Ichigo didn’t remember, or not enough to affect him. It wasn’t till Ichigo went to attack me with a cero and Kisuke screamed his name that there was any sign of recognition,” Shinji explained before Kisuke freaked them out too much. There was no way he was telling them Ichigo nearly killed him.

 

“We were interrupted by Hollows, one of them injured Shinji.” Kisuke paused, realising Shinji didn’t want them to know. “Ichigo lost it and evolved into a Vasto Lorde in the process. He destroyed the other Hollows and then it was so sweet…” Kisuke smirked at Shinji. “He picked you up like a baby…or a lover…and held you to his chest.” He laughed as Shinji scowled before sobering. “I felt his power, was worried he was going to attack, but he used it to kickstart your own healing, he saved your life. That would be why he was so on edge when you two arrived,” Kisuke nodded at Chad and Orihime.

 

“His memories are…fragmented. Hollows use all their senses, his memories of us all involve mainly touch and sight which is why he’s shaky on recognising people at first,” they’d had similar issues once they accepted their Hollow powers though nowhere near this extent. “Some of his memories might be gone totally,” Shinji shrugged. “Impossible to know until we come across something he once knew but doesn’t now.”

 

“So, nothing can be done?” Orihime asked sadly. “I could try?”

 

Kisuke shook his head. “This isn’t an injury like you are used to healing. This is a fundamental change to the makeup of his soul.”

 

“Why not make him an Arrancar?” Chad asked, and they all turned to stare at him in disbelief. “They are the most human like Hollows. You said they are hollows with Shinigami like powers, that would be the opposite of a Visored then.”

 

Everyone looked at Kisuke who shook his head, they all tended to forget that Chad was smart since he didn’t talk much and looked rather like a thug. “It…could work. It would not ‘fix’ him as you wish but it would likely help him at least appear human should he wish to return to his life as much as possible. There is one problem.”

 

“What?” Rukia demanded.

 

“The only way I know of without the Hōgyoku is for the Hollow themselves to initiate the process by removing their mask of their own desire. We cannot do it for him or even tell him to do it, that will not work.” Kisuke knew it wasn’t the answer they wanted but he didn’t know what else to tell them. Either Ichigo would remove his mask or he wouldn’t, it was all up to him.

 

With nothing else to do they all eventually settled to sleep, no one willing to leave in case they came for Ichigo again.

 

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

_Pairing poll is up on ffnet cause I can’t decide._

_This chapter is the last of the prewritten stuff so expect slower updates from now on._

**Chapter 3**

He felt warm, safe, protected…he didn’t want to wake, to be back in the room, alone and cold. He burrowed into the warmth and then felt a hand gently brushing through his hair and golden eyes snapped open as he pulled back, waiting to be attacked, arm up to protect his mask instinctively. When nothing happened, he slowly lowered it to see a familiar man in front of him, he looked around to see everyone and relaxed from his defensive stance. They hadn’t killed him, purified him, why hadn’t they? He’d thought maybe they were being kind, to do it in his sleep. He wouldn’t fight, he deserved it for giving in, not fighting harder to stay human.

 

Isshin didn’t move as Ichigo jolted back, an arm raised protectively, and was relieved when Ichigo seemed to recognise him and relaxed. Yet there was still confusion in his son’s eyes, they were harder to read set behind the mask and the colour of a Hollow, but he knew his son. “Good morning Ichigo,” he greeted calmly. “How do you feel?”

 

 **“No….ki...pu’fy?”** he struggled to make himself understood and shook his head, frustrated, hands coming up to grip his head. Why couldn’t he talk! He cried out, pulling at his hair and felt hands grab his.

 

“Ichigo!” Shinji yelled. “Calm down, it’s okay.” He had the sinking feeling he knew what the kid had been trying to ask. “No one is killing you, we weren’t waiting for you to sleep to do it. You are sill Ichigo.” The Visored snapped, glaring at him, ignoring the gasps form Orihime and Rukia as they heard that Ichigo had expected them to kill him while he slept. Even Uryū looked unsettled to hear that, he didn’t think much of Kurosaki’s survival instincts, but this was crazy even for the guy who took on a Menos with nothing but a sword. “We are all going to help you, understand?” Shinji pushed and Ichigo looked away to the others.

 

Rukia was shocked that he had expected not to wake up or to wake to the last seconds of life as a blade sank in. That…That was Ichigo. “Idiot!” she yelled and golden eyes snapped to her, but she did not back off or down, no matter what her instincts screamed, if she’d had any doubt this was Ichigo it was gone now. “How could you think we would do that!” And yet, hadn’t the thought crossed her mind, that he would have to be killed?

 

 **“Ru…kia.”** It was broken but it was her full name. He watched as she marched right up to him, hands on her hips and a thousand memories flooded him of her in that exact stance when he failed to understand something every Shinigami knew. He wanted to go back to that! He wanted…he screamed and clawed hands gripped his mask, not noticing as they all froze, watching in hope. And then he was shoving at the mask, falling to his knees. It hurt! No…he wanted it off!

 

Shinji yanked her back as power built up around Ichigo, Tessai and Hachi throwing barriers up to be safe.

 

“What’s happening?” Ishida demanded as his bow materialised but then he dismissed it. If Ichigo died it would not be by his hand, his soul would not be obliterated.

 

“He’s fighting the mask.” Shinji answered even as Ichigo screamed, the sound sending shivers down their backs.

 

Inside the barrier Ichigo fought against the pain, hands clenched around the mask, feeling it begin to break, pieces falling to the ground, as he finally pushed it off with a last scream. Pieces of white mask fell around him as he fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

 

The barriers fell as Ichigo’s power overwhelmed them and they all stood far enough back to hopefully not crowd him. They couldn’t see a thing from all the dust that had been kicked up but as it faded, they saw the outline of a figure on hands and knees. The Visored kept the others back, while it wasn’t exactly the same, they remembered how overwhelmed they had been by everything the first time they called their masks after the initial transformations. They could hear the harsh pants of his breath, see his whole-body heaving from the force, and Shinji pushed Rukia back before slowly moving forward. He was the one Ichigo had the best first reactions too, so he figured he was safest. There was no way to know how this new transformation had affected his mind. “Ichigo?” he called softly, dropping into a crouch not too far from the other, not wanting to tower over him, even if it put him in a vulnerable position. This close he could see long orange hair spilling over bare skin that was no longer white. It wasn’t his old skin tone, but it was a human shade and then Ichigo lifted his head and Shinji found himself staring into amber eyes before spotting the mask fragment shoved up and to the side of his head. Glancing down he saw Ichigo still had a Hollow hole and…yeah, his hakama hadn’t survived this power surge. “You in there?” he asked gently as he quickly moved his gaze upwards.

 

Ichigo blinked dazedly, he felt…strange. At the sound of his name he looked up to see Shinji crouching in front of him, felt his eyes run over him before speaking again. Ichigo opened his mouth and then swayed, suddenly exhausted, before blackness claimed him and his body crumpled, he didn’t feel Shinji catch him.

 

Seeing Ichigo’s eyes roll back, Shinji lunged forward, just keeping his head from slamming into the ground. He pulled Ichigo into his arms but couldn’t see anything wrong.

 

“Shinji?” Kisuke called sharply, unable to hide the concern.

 

“He’s out cold.” Shinji answered so Kisuke moved in to look him over.

 

“Uh…clothes?” Orihime squeaked, going red.

 

Kisuke shrugged out of his coat and Shinji held Ichigo up so his arms could be slipped through the sleeves and the coat tied shut around his limp body.

 

Isshin joined them, taking his sons slack form from Shinji. Other than the long hair and Hollow hole, he looked like Ichigo again and he felt a little warmer as well. “Why is he unconscious?” he demanded, gently rocking his son as he had when he was a baby.

 

“He just expended a lot of energy, energy he didn’t have spare after fighting Aizen, healing Shinji, well you get the idea,” Kisuke explained.

 

“What do we do now?” Orihime asked.

 

“I suggest we return home, our absence will be noticed soon if it hasn’t already,” Ishida spoke up. “If Soul Society decides to check then we need to be where expected unless we want them suspicious.”

 

“He’s right, Ichigo will be okay, we’ll stay.” Shinji assured the other two teens.

 

“Nii-sama will be expecting me back soon…but what do I say?” Rukia asked, she couldn’t tell anyone about this. They would not accept Ichigo like this.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“They escaped?” Gin was surprised, how big of a group had come to rescue the kid? Pity he hadn’t been around to see for himself, but he’d been out recruiting.

 

“Ah, I underestimated Kurosaki,” Aizen admitted grudgingly. “There is surveillance form when Urahara and Hirako first entered his room, ensure it finds its way to Soul Society.”

 

“Easy.” Gin left Aizen to get the footage, watching it himself first. Seeing this, he didn’t doubt for a second, they would turn on the boy despite what he had done for Soul Society.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Byakuya intercepted the message easily, taking it to his office. It was marked for Kurotsuchi, but something told him that would be dangerous. He watched the footage inside and paled before getting up and moving out. “I am leaving, ensure your paperwork is completed.” He informed his lieutenant, not mentioning where since he didn’t want Renji following him and he would since Rukia could be in danger, before heading home to use the private Senkaimon. He had to get his sister out of there before anyone else found out. Had Urahara and…he wasn’t sure, but the other figure looked like Hirako, survived? Had Kurosaki killed them? He stepped out underneath Urahara’s shop to find a good-sized group, all surrounding a dark-haired man cradling Kurosaki’s limp form.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing the opening they spun, hands on Zanpakutō, Isshin shifting to protect Ichigo with his very body as the Visored moved to be between them and anyone coming through. Kisuke mentally berated himself for allowing Soul Society access to the underground training room but it was the most out of the way place for them to arrive at. That secrecy and convenience may just be about to cause a serious problem, not only exposing the Visored but Ichigo’s new form.

 

“Nii-sama?” Rukia asked, mentally swearing, this was not good. Yes, he had warmed a little to Ichigo since her near execution, but he was still a Captain.

 

“I intercepted a surveillance tape that showed Urahara and…” he looked at the blonde man standing with a hand on his blade, it really was Shinji Hirako, although with much shorter hair than he remembered. “Hirako entering a room with a Hollow, I came to see what had happened. The Hollow bore a startling resemblance to Kurosaki.” And they were blocking his view of the boy. “What has happened?” he had thought the Hollowfied Captains and Lieutenants would have been dead decades ago and he knew he would have to report their survival and presence here, but…the Soutaichou seemed to have no issues working with Urahara and he had been exiled over their Hollowfication. With Aizen’s betrayal he had the sick feeling that Urahara and Tsukabishi had been wrongly convicted. There were instances when the law could and should be ignored, Kurosaki had helped him to see that.

 

“As you know, Ichigo was kidnapped during his last battle with the Espada, we went after him and as you can see, we have rescued him. Time can flow differently between the Worlds, we aren’t sure exactly how long he had Ichigo but from the scars on his skin it was not a pleasant stay.”

 

“What aren’t you saying Urahara? Why hide the boy from my view?”

 

“That is none of your business Kuchiki.”

 

Byakuya frowned, he knew that voice. Hirako knelt and took Kurosaki as another stood, the man who had previously been holding him. As he turned Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly. “Shiba Isshin…you died.” And then he looked from the man to where the boy lay, and it hit him, why Ichigo’s appearance had been such a shock to those of the Thirteenth Division. If Isshin was his father than Kurosaki was actually a Shiba, explaining the resemblance between him and the dead Lieutenant as they were cousins.

 

Rukia looked form her brother to Ichigo’s Dad, Shiba? Then that meant... Ichigo was related to Kaien somehow. That was why they looked so much alike, there went her faint hope that Ichigo was Kaien reincarnated for a second chance at life. She was glad Ichigo’s friends had returned home, especially Ishida with his hatred towards many Shinigami. It explained why Ichigo had adapted so well and was so powerful. She’d never met him in Soul Society, but she’d heard about the old Captain of the Tenth and yes, Ichigo’s father did fit his description.

 

“Do not attempt to distract me,” Byakuya decided Isshin’s survival and obvious relationship with a living human could wait. “What has happened to Kurosaki that you are trying to hide?” from what little he could see the boy was human so where had the Hollow that appeared similar come from?

 

Of course, with their luck that was when the newborn Arrancar began to stir in Shinji’s arms. He looked down to see Ichigo’s brow furrow as his head rolled. “Easy Ichigo, you’re safe,” he whispered, running his hand through the long hair to sooth him. Ichigo made a soft, sleepy sound of pleasure, pressing into his touch, something the old Ichigo would never have done, he’d never shown any want for human contact when training with them. Ever so slowly amber eyes blinked open and Shinji grinned at him. “Hey sleepyhead.” He teased gently, even as he hoped this latest evolution hadn’t undone the mental progress Ichigo had made.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt warm and safe and he really didn’t want to wake up…there’d been so much pain…but now there was a gentle hand in his hair and he couldn’t help pressing into it as a familiar voice called to him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at a familiar grinning face, hearing his voice again. “Shinji.” He blinked, a hand going to his throat, he’d spoken! It sounded like himself too, normal. He moved to try and push himself up and felt Shinji shift to help him even as his head spun. He saw his hands pressed to the ground and his eyes widened in shock. He lifted one to his face, flexing his fingers as he stared at human coloured skin and a lack of claws. Had it been a dream? No…he knew he wasn’t human or a Shinigami anymore even though he wasn’t sure how he knew, but what was he? It was like the word was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t remember. He lifted his head and looked around, the Visored were surrounding him but not close enough to make him feel crowded, something told him that would be bad. “I…” he pressed a hand to his head and felt the remains of a Hollow mask in his hair. He looked up again and saw Rukia watching him with wide eyes and he frowned in confusion before his eyes widened. “Rukia, you’re alright?” he demanded, eyes scanning for any sign of injury.

 

Rukia stood still as Ichigo spotted her amongst those around him, it was good to see him looking more himself again, even if he would never be that Ichigo again. But they didn’t know how becoming an Arrancar would affect him and how he saw them all. Though his reaction to waking in Shinji’s arms was reassuring and his voice sounded more like Ichigo as well. And then he spoke to her, not the broken words of earlier but a sentence, a demand to know if she was alright. But why…oh, the fight. “I’m alright Ichigo,” she smiled for him and was happy when he relaxed, taking her word for it.

 

Ichigo looked around, had he imagined…no, there. “Dad? What are you doing here? You can see me? But….” Ichigo pressed a hand to his forehead, there was something about that…

 

“Hey, don’t try to force it,” Shinji tugged his hand down gently.

 

Byakuya watched and listened carefully. It appeared Kurosaki was having memory problems, a result of torture? The mind could do strange things in an effort to protect itself. And it would explain why the majority were keeping their distance so as not to crowd him and possibly trigger a flashback. Though that did not explain keeping him hidden from him, preserving his pride? Had he been badly injured, mutilated, scarred?

 

Isshin moved to kneel in front of his son. “I can see you Ichigo. I am sorry, for never telling you the truth of your heritage, after your Mother…it was too painful.” He admitted.

 

Ichigo frowned, Mother…he…he couldn’t….his breathing picked up. “I don’t, I can’t remember her…why don’t I remember…” he knew it was important, that she’d been important, but it was blank.

 

Isshin’s heart broke for his son at his panicked words and he reached out, Ichigo falling into his arms in a way he hadn’t since he was very young. “It’s alright Ichigo, if you can’t remember her then your family will help,” he promised softly, holding his son close. He did not care what Ichigo was, he was still his son and anyone who tried to harm him would find out how much of his powers had returned to Isshin.

 

“As for why, it is likely that you clung to the memories of those alive. With what you experienced…it is a miracle you remember as many of us as you do. Do you recognise everyone here?” Kisuke asked, he wished he could be the playful, cryptic shopkeeper he usually portrayed himself as with Ichigo, but this was serious. Depending on his memory loss, they would need to have someone with him at all times in case he came across someone he knew but no longer remembered. Even if he could return to his body, he would have trouble returning to a normal life with missing memories. They could pass it off as an accident involving a head wound perhaps but if he had forgotten too much then school might be out. And there was one thing they were all avoiding, what would Ichigo need to eat? Could human food work? Or would he need to hunt Hollows? Perhaps food from Soul Society would do?

 

Ichigo got his breathing under control and pulled back, looking around at everyone, spotting even Byakuya at the back, watching him in return. “Ah, yes.”

 

“Could you please recite our names, just to be sure?”

 

Ichigo sighed. “Geta-boshi, Dad, Shinji, Rukia, Byakuya, Rose, Love, Kensei, Hiyori, Mashiro, Hachi, Lisa,” he recited, looking at each as he said their name.

 

Shinji laughed at the name Ichigo had given Kisuke. “Geta-boshi fits him, but what is his actual name?”

 

Ichigo looked over at the shopkeeper. Part of him was mad every time he looked at him, but he didn’t know why. His name wasn’t Geta-boshi? No….it wasn’t…it was…he shook his head. Another thing that he knew he should know, that was on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Well, Geta-boshi is better than nothing,” he smirked, tipping his hat over his eyes. It was better than nothing, even before he had tried to use that name when he could barely speak.

 

Ichigo got his legs under him and pushed up to his feet. It felt…strange, standing on two human legs…he’d had a tail? Yes, he’d been a Hollow and had a tail and he’d eaten other Hollows because he was hungry, and something had pushed him to, to gain power but now he wasn’t hungry, not really.

 

Byakuya watched Kurosaki stand up but as he did the coat fell open enough to show his chest…and the hole within it. Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock. A Hollow hole…and a mask fragment in his now long hair…with a human appearance. It wasn’t possible, was it? “Arrancar.”

 

Ichigo heard, he could hear more now, his head turning to look at the Shinigami. Arrancar…his eyes widened, remembering the fight at Rukia’s side against…Arrancar, Espada…Hollows who gained Shinigami powers by taking off their masks…like he had. “Arrancar…I…” his hand went to his chest and he felt it, a Hollow hole. He’d thought when he woke up with human hands maybe they’d fixed him somehow while he slept again but nothing had changed, he was still a Hollow, still a monster. “Dad?” he reached up, feeling the mask fragment again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Byakuya watched, hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō, ready to strike, but the Arrancar looked away from him to Shiba, looking more like a confused child than a Captain class Hollow. He had never seen Kurosaki so vulnerable, even lying unconscious in the Fourth Division after Aizen had practically cut him in half. It could be an act but…it felt real. What had Aizen done to the boy? “Rukia.”

 

“Yes Nii-sama?”

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

She blinked, seeing something in his face even as his hand moved away from Senbonzakura. So, she nodded and moved to join him, speaking quietly of everything she knew had happened to Ichigo since he had been taken by the Espada.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“How long was I…gone?” Ichigo asked, pulling the coat tighter around him but then Lisa tossed him a bundle of cloth Tessai had retrieved for him earlier. Ichigo nodded and glanced around before seeing a rock and going to move behind it before hesitating and looking back at Shinji who grinned and followed him, turning his back to give Ichigo privacy, even if he had seen it all earlier, as he changed into casual pants, shirt and shoes, all designed to be worn by a Spiritual Being, since his Shihakushō was gone. When Ichigo reappeared from behind the rock they could almost fool themselves into thinking nothing had changed, he looked almost back to his old self in modern clothes. Then he shoved his hair back and a few couldn’t help smirking before a band almost hit Ichigo in the face and he looked at Hiyori in surprise before trying to get the mess under control. Shinji chuckled and took the band, quickly pulling the mass into a ponytail, being careful of his mask as he did. “Thanks.”

 

“It has been three weeks since the battle in which you were taken Ichigo,” Kisuke answered when no one else did.

 

“Only three?” he asked bewildered.

 

“Time is not always constant between the worlds, it was likely longer for you. I am sorry,” Kisuke fell to his knees before Ichigo as he had when they had returned from rescuing Rukia. “I could not find you sooner, no matter how I searched.”

 

Ichigo stared at his bowed head, this was familiar…oh. The ghost of a smile touched his lips. “Get up Geta-boshi, there’s nothing to forgive. You came for me, you got me out. Even when…I attacked you, didn’t I?”

 

“At first, it was obvious you did not recognise us and so we dodged until you did remember.”

 

“You screamed my name…I was going to…I was aiming a cero at Shinji.” He looked at Shinji who laughed.

 

“You think we always get on?” he pointed at the other Visored. “Not the first cero that’s been tossed my way and you stopped.” He did wonder if Ichigo remembered what else he’d done but he was not going to mention nearly being eaten, especially in front of a Shinigami Captain who might decide to kill Ichigo for it.

 

Ichigo studied him before nodding, glad Shinji wasn’t mad at him for that. He would ask forgiveness for what else he’d done in private, he’d seen the glance at Byakuya and he knew telling him he’d bitten and almost eaten someone was not a good idea.

 

,,,,,,,

Byakuya listened as Rukia finished the story of what they knew had happened and what Aizen had admitted during the fight with Urahara and Kurosaki. He could not imagine the agony of having his soul forcefully turned into its opposite form. This obviously went further than Hirako and the others transformation…unless they had their holes covered as well? “Hirako,” he called.

 

Shinji turned to face the Captain he remembered as a third seat in the Sixth under the previous Kuchiki head. He did not appear confrontational, so Shinji stepped away from Ichigo, Kisuke slipping in with Isshin. He walked closer to Byakuya and grinned. “Belated congratulations on the promotion.”

 

Byakuya was surprised but nodded. “Thank you,” there was no reason not to be polite, even if he hadn’t been vastly outnumbered here. “I must ask a delicate question.”

 

“We aren’t Hollows,” Shinji knew what he wanted to ask. Seeing the look in his eyes he sighed but unbuttoned his shirt to reveal smooth skin. He really needed a new shirt, one not covered in his own blood and ripped up. “Kisuke managed to stabilise our souls after what Aizen did to us. Arrancar are Hollows with Shinigami powers, we’re their opposite.”

 

“Shinigami with Hollow powers.” Byakuya offered and Shinji nodded. “Why have I never heard of this?”

 

“Because we were summarily ordered to be executed for what had happened and Aizen placed the blame on Kisuke and Tessai. If not for Yoruichi getting them out, we’d all be dead. We learned to control our Hollow sides and powers and have lived in exile since.”

 

“Are you Soul Society’s allies in this fight?”

 

“No,” Shinji shook his head. “We will never trust Soul Society. We are Ichigo’s allies. You think we’d risk discovery to save just anyone?”

 

“What is he to you?”

 

“He was one of us.” That knowledge couldn’t hurt Ichigo anymore.

 

That was not as much of a shock as it may have been, he remembered their fight at Rukia’s interrupted execution well, including when Kurosaki had lost control. It explained much. “It is likely the tape I intercepted was sent by Aizen in order to have Kurosaki killed or throw dissention among us. As long as Kurosaki continues to be in control of himself, I will remain silent. Should he prove a danger….”

 

“Understood.” Shinji relaxed as Byakuya turned to leave.

 

“Say farewell Rukia.” Byakuya ordered as he moved to open the doors.

 

Rukia quickly headed for the group. “Ichigo?” she called softly, and he focused on her, head tilted curiously to the side. She walked up to him and held her hand out and he reached back to her. His skin was cooler than she remembered but otherwise felt the same. “Nii-sama and I must return to Soul Society for now before we are missed.”

 

Ichigo was happy when Rukia reached out to him, she’d kept her distance, even when yelling at him before. He took her hand carefully in his, the claws might be gone but he wasn’t sure how strong he was at the moment. He listened to her explanation and wanted to say no, to keep her here where he could keep her safe, but he pushed that reaction back and nodded. “You’ll come back?”

 

His question made her smile slightly, she hadn’t been sure if he’d want her around considering they were now technically enemies if you went by species. “As soon as I can.” She promised and then stepped slowly closer, giving him time to back away, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tense at the move and went to let go but then his arms wrapped cautiously around her in return. They’d never really done this before, not even when he had saved her, she’d been too scared he was going to get himself killed and then he’d thrown her and yeah…”I’m glad they saved you,” she whispered before moving to her brothers’ side.

 

Byakuya watched, tensing as Rukia got so close and then she hugged him! He relaxed as Kurosaki hugged her back, it was obvious he was being very cautious of his every move, he’d read the teams report on the Espada and physically they were very strong, so it was good Kurosaki seemed aware of that strength. As she joined him, the Senkaimon opened and they walked in.

 

Ichigo watched them go, wanting to call Rukia back, instinct screaming Soul Society wasn’t safe. But he fought it down, it wasn’t safe for him, but it was her home. He then looked at the others, not sure what to do now.

 

“Well…first thing first,” Kisuke called, having left and returned while they said their goodbyes, he lay what he had been carry down to reveal Ichigo’s body. “Let’s see if you can still get in.” If not he’d have to work out a gigai that would retain his human appearance rather than his Hollow one.

 

Ichigo stared at the body, that was him? He shifted closer and then looked up at Kisuke. “How?” Surely, he’d done this a lot as a Shinigami, but he didn’t remember how.

 

“Just lie down on top.” Isshin offered.

 

Ichigo nodded and carefully lay on top of his body. He suddenly felt heavy and constrained and slowly he lifted his arm, clenching his hand into a fist a few times before slowly sitting up, his Dad and Shinji at his back in case he needed help. He got to his feet and frowned at suddenly having to look up at people. “I shrank?”

 

That got some laughs. “Your Arrancar form is taller than you were before, as long as you synchronise properly with your body you should find it hits a sudden growth spurt and your hair may also grow very quickly to match your soul form.” Kisuke explained and Ichigo nodded.

 

“Where are Chad, Orihime and…” he frowned, there was someone else…someone…”Uses a bow?” that his instincts screamed was worse than a Zanpakutō.

 

“Ishida,” Isshin offered. “He is a Quincy, that is why he uses a bow.”

 

Ichigo nodded, Ishida. He took a cautious step and then another, working on adjusting to being in a body. It was his body but…it didn’t feel like it, didn’t feel right.

 

“Your friends went home, they did not want to alert Soul Society to anything being wrong. They should be back soon though,” Shinji promised and Ichigo nodded again.

 

It felt awkward, everyone watching him like he…like he might attack. He flinched slightly, hunching in on himself. Of course, they were, he was a Hollow, a monster, even if he did look humanish he wasn’t one anymore.

 

Shinji saw the small flinch, the way Ichigo seemed to shrink in on himself and flicked his hand at the other Visored. They hesitated but then slowly moved off even as Shinji gently knocked Ichigo’s arm with his own. Ichigo started and looked at Shinji and Shinji grinned, happy when Ichigo relaxed a bit. “It’s okay Ichigo,” he promised.

 

Ichigo looked over at where the others had gone and were talking. “Are…” he swallowed, biting his lip without realising it.

 

“Are what?” Shinji asked.

 

“Everyone keeps staring, like they think I’m going to attack them,” he admitted.

 

“Hey, no,” Shinji shook his head. “No one thinks that, hear me?” he demanded and Ichigo looked from him to everyone else, obviously not sure. “What you’ve gone through…none of us can imagine it. That you’ve come out of it sane and with any memories of your human life, it’s beyond a miracle and a testament to your strength of character. It’s going to take for everyone to adjust, including you. They just don’t want to crowd you.”

 

Ichigo nodded slowly, feeling his cheeks grow warm…blushing, he was blushing. He could still do that? Huh. Shinji’s grin said that he was definitely blushing. He looked over at where his Dad and Kisuke were talking and then frowned. “Shinji?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He’s my Dad…but other people don’t call him that, do they?” this was something he should know, and he hated admitting he didn’t, but Shinji wouldn’t make fun of him or think he was weak.

 

“Kurosaki Isshin,” Shinji offered quietly and Ichigo shot him a grateful smile. Shinji bit back a sigh, just another sign of how different Ichigo now was and he found he missed the old Ichigo who scowled all the time but that Ichigo had died in agony in Aizen’s base because there was no way that transformation had been painless.

 

Isshin…there was something almost familiar about that name which was better than the black hole in his mind where memory of his Mother should be. He knew what a Mother was, knew as a human he had to have one, he just didn’t remember her at all. Who else had he forgotten. “Yuzu and Karin…are my only siblings?” he asked nervously, and Shinji nodded, well that was a relief. “Can I see them?”

 

Isshin heard since he was approaching and part of him wanted to scream no and keep the girls away, but he stomped it down, hard. He hated that there was any part of his mind that would even think Ichigo would ever harm his sisters. He knew his son would die to protect them, he could have that night Rukia transferred her powers to him. Looking at Ichigo, back in his body, he looked so normal, other than the lack of scowl. “They’re at school son. They think that you are away at a camp.” It as a weak story and he knew it from the looks the girls gave him, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell them their brother had been captured and was likely dead. If they came here, they would have to be told, then again, they would be able to tell Ichigo was very different and Karin could see spirits…she would likely sense the change in Ichigo’s Reiatsu.

 

“Can I see them?” Ichigo asked again, he would never hurt his sisters! Surely Dad knew that?

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_We are now in non-prewritten territory so expect slower updates._

_I removed Orihime from the poll cause I just can’t see it with how this is going._

**Chapter 4**

Isshin looked at his son, wishing he could firmly state he trusted him but that small part of him screamed Ichigo was a threat, especially to the girls and he hated himself for it. Ichigo had done nothing to deserve that distrust, he’d even fallen asleep against Isshin with the expectation someone would kill him. “I’ll bring them by later this evening,” he finally answered and was rewarded with a shy smile. It hurt that it took being made into a Hollow for Ichigo to be so free with emotion and he knew a lot of it was his fault, he’d been too lost in grief, too concerned with keeping them hidden from Soul Society that he’d failed as a Father, mostly to Ichigo but even the girls.

 

“Right then, it looks like your body has accepted your altered soul,” Kisuke announced cheerfully.

 

“So?” Shinji eyed him, wondering what he was thinking.

 

“There’s the matter of food.” And the training ground went silent.

 

“Food?” Ichigo looked between them in confusion.

 

“Do you remember eating?” Shinji asked and Ichigo considered it.

 

“They gave me Hollows,” he shrugged slightly, was that not right?

 

“Let’s leave that as a last resort.”

 

And then Tessai was there with a plate which he handed to Ichigo. Shinji shooed the others off again, not wanting to make Ichigo feel more awkward about this than he already was.

 

“Human food Ichigo, you’re in a human body so let’s see if you can manage that,” Kisuke explained.

 

Ichigo took the plate slowly and stared at the food, on a stick? He picked it up awkwardly and pulled one off the stick, putting it in his mouth, chewing a little before swallowing.

 

Isshin watched as Ichigo seemed confused by the Dango but at least he seemed to realise the stick wasn’t for eating. Ichigo wasn’t a big sweet eater but he did enjoy Dango occasionally which was probably why it was what had been served. He didn’t look disgusted which was good, but would it do more than fuel his human body?

 

“Yuzu….makes this…Dango?” Ichigo looked at his Dad, uncertain and Isshin smiled.

 

“One of the few sweets you’ll eat,” he agreed as Ichigo took another one.

 

He made a bit of a mess, but no one was going to point that out. Ichigo closed his eyes, the body felt better now, an odd feeling he’d only been partially aware of fading the more he ate. Hungry, he’d been hungry and now he wasn’t. was that just the body? He concentrated and then smiled. “Not hungry,” he announced and Isshin relaxed, they’d have to watch what and how often Ichigo ate to make sure all hungers were being handled.

 

“Anyone else wondering where it is?” Rose asked softly from where they had gathered so as not to hover while Ichigo tried eating.

 

“His Zanpakutō?” Love glanced at him and then Ichigo and Rose nodded.

 

“The other Arrancar have them, maybe it takes time to reform?” Hachi offered, they just didn’t know enough about Arrancar.

 

“Maybe…Zangetsu protected him?” They glanced at Lisa, who was watching Ichigo. “It is very unusual for a Hollow to retain any memories, let alone the amount Ichigo has. Perhaps his inner spirits acted to preserve their wielder as much as they could. In that case it would take time for them to recover, or they no longer exist.” The very idea of losing their Zanpakutō horrified the Visored and they all hoped Ichigo’s would return. They considered returning to the warehouse but stayed in case of attack or if Ichigo needed restraining, they didn’t know how he would react to every situation after all.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karin and Yuzu walked out of his school only to see their Dad waiting which was odd, what was even odder was the serious expression on his face and their hearts sank Ichi-nii… they walked quickly to his side and he dropped a hand down onto their heads. “Dad?” Yuzu whispered.

 

“I have a lot to talk with you about, but not here.” He led them through town to an old store where he ushered them inside. He sat at a table and they followed him.

 

“Where are we? Is something wrong?” Karin demanded.

 

“Is Ichi-nii okay?” Yuzu demanded, arms crossed.

 

“He…hasn’t been at camp,” Isshin admitted and Karin rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course, he isn’t, school’s still in session,” she muttered.

 

Isshin hesitated but then began explaining about Shinigami and Hollows. He then moved on to how Ichigo became a Shinigami and Rukia’s rescue. He told them about Aizen and the coming war and the attacks around town and Karin nodded, she’d been able to sense some of those attacks. Then he told them the truth about their Mum, that a Hollow had killed her, and Yuzu curled into Karin, seeking comfort. He then explained how Ichigo was actually a Visored, a Shinigami with Hollow powers, that he’d been away training those powers the last time he’d disappeared, how he had gained control of those powers.

 

Yuzu bit her lip, putting it all together. “Ichi-nii was hurt or captured?” she asked softly, and Karin stiffened beside her in alarm for their brother, but it was the only reason Yuzu could see for their Dad to be so serious and explaining all this. Neither girl could imagine him as a Captain, except seeing him like this they sort of could.

 

“Both,” Isshin admitted. “A rescue party of Ichigo’s friends were sent as Soul Society refused to risk it. They found him but…” how was he meant to tell them?

 

“He’s alive?” Karin demanded and Isshin nodded, letting both girls relax, they hadn’t lost their brother. That didn’t mean their Dad was off the hook, Karin was beyond mad at him for not telling them all of this years ago, or at least when Ichigo gained Shinigami powers. She wanted to hit him, to scream but she held back, there was more, maybe the worst, and he needed to be conscious to finish explaining.

 

“I told you of the Visored and Arrancar, Ichigo was a Visored. Aizen likes to…experiment.” He couldn’t say it.

 

“He hurt Ichi-nii,” Yuzu whispered, hugging herself. Ichigo didn’t deserve that!

 

Karin frowned, experiment, Dad kept mentioning Arrancar…was that even possible? But Arrancar were Hollows… “What did he do to him?” she demanded, hands clenched into fists. “Did he…did he make him a Hollow?” her question made Yuzu gasp eyes wide, but Karin kept her glare locked on their Dad. Karin remembered what she’d felt around Chad’s bird and then that day when Chad had come and helped her on the field with her directing where to hit, that had been before Rukia had needed rescuing. She’s seen and heard more since then but usually in the distance. The thought of Ichigo turned into one of those things…would they even recognise him? Would he try to eat them? Would his friends try to kill him?

 

Isshin winced at how perceptive his daughters could be at times. “Aizen has an…artefact that is very powerful. It is how he made his army and how he created the Visored against their wills. He used it on Ichigo, planning to turn him into a loyal soldier. You know your brother, he doesn’t let anyone control him. It transformed his soul from a visored into a Hollow and then Aizen locked him up and sent Hollows in for him to fight and then…consume. When the rescue team got there, Ichigo was feral, reacting out of fear and pain.” Isshin couldn’t look at them as he explained, and Karin pulled Yuzu into a hug as she began sobbing.

 

“Is he still…” Karin couldn’t say it, but then how would they have rescued him if he was trying to fight them?

 

“Urahara yelled at him and it began jogging his memories, in the end he saved first Shinji and then Urahara. They brought him back here and, in the end, he transformed into an Arrancar. His soul form looks almost human now, other than a mask fragment and Hollow hole. He’s not the Ichigo you knew, but he is still Ichigo. His memories are…scattered. He remembered you and asked to see you. He has managed to return to his body, so he won’t look any different and Yuzu will be able to see him. Just be careful, I don’t believe he’d knowingly hurt you but he’s no longer human and that has impacted his way of thinking.”

 

“But he’s still Ichi-nii. Where is he?” Yuzu pleaded shakily, he needed them! They would help him remember.

 

Isshin stood and lead them to the ladder to climb down, going first in case one of them slipped.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo paced nervously, he could feel his Dad upstairs plus two weaker signatures, it had to be Yuzu and Karin. What would they think of him now? Would they hate him?

 

“Calm down,” Shinji grabbed his arm to keep him still. “Deep breaths, you need to keep control. You don’t want to scare or hurt them,” he made eye contact and breathed deeply, relieved when Ichigo followed his lead. “That’s it.” He didn’t move when Ichigo pressed closer, leaning into him. “I’ve got you, we won’t let anything bad happen.” He promised and Ichigo nodded, straightening up as the three signatures moved closer.

 

Ichigo turned away to see his Dad and the two girls with him, he knew them, his sisters. They stared at him with wide eyes and Ichigo took a hesitant step towards them before faltering, would he scare them?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu stared at Ichigo, he looked normal, but this was his body, what did he look like out of it? She saw him take a half step towards them, saw the uncertainty and yearning in his eyes and she ran forward even as their Dad reached out to stop her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo froze as Yuzu ran to him and then he fell to his knees as she slammed into him, clinging, and he wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to hold too tight. “Yuzu,” he breathed, burying his head in her hair, inhaling her scent.

 

“Ichi-nii,” she sobbed into his shirt and he rocked her gently, automatically trying to sooth her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji grinned at the sight, relaxing when he saw how gentle Ichigo was with the girl, they’d all been alarmed when she’d run to him, that he’d take it as an attack, but apparently big brother instincts were stronger.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched as his children clung to each other, feeling relieved. He glanced down at Karin, saw the tears in her eyes that she refused to shed and gave her a gentle push forward. He hadn’t seen Karin cry since Masaki died and to see her fighting tears now hurt. He wished he hadn’t had to tell them, but there was no way to hide how different Ichigo was now. And with Karin’s slowly growing powers, if she couldn’t feel the changes to Ichigo she soon would and that would have caused unnecessary fear.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karin slowly walked over and reached out to put her hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. He raised his head and blinked at her before smiling and unwrapping an arm from around Yuzu. Karin sank down and curled into his side. He felt different and it was scary, but this was her big brother, no matter what, he would never hurt them. “I missed you,” she whispered.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ichigo choked out and she shook her head.

 

“it’s not your fault.” She buried her head in his shoulder. “Just don’t leave again,” she whispered, but she knew he couldn’t give that promise. There was a war on and what if the Shinigami turned on him?

 

“I’ll try,” he finally said, and she knew that was as good as he could promise.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo finally pulled back enough to study them, memorising what they looked like, happy that he had remembered them properly. “I love you,” he choked out, he reached up, feeling something wet on his face, confused.

 

“You’re crying,” Yuzu whispered, sounding surprised.

 

Crying? What was that? His chest felt tight, his throat close. He looked up as a hand landed in his hair to see his Dad smiling sadly.

 

“It’s alright Ichigo, crying is normal in very emotional situations.”

 

He nodded, accepting his Dad’s assurance, unable to bring himself to let his sisters go just yet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke stood back with the Visored, watching the family reunion and a glance over showed the women trying not to get emotional as they watched. He was very happy that the reunion was going so well, if anything was going to survive his transformation, it was his love for his sisters and his driving need to protect them.

 

“What are we going to do? Aizen obviously wants Soul Society to know what Ichigo has become. War allies or not, Central 46 will order his death,” Shinji asked softly, not wanting to interrupt the family.

 

“Having the Kuchiki on his side will help,” Kisuke admitted. “I will reach out to those Captain and lieutenants I believe will be willing to listen and judge for themselves. Unohana would be a good ally, Kyōraku and Ukitake perhaps. I know Kyōraku did not agree with the way you were all sentenced to death immediately. You willing to let them know of your survival? That you have such control may help.”

 

“It was going to come out eventually, as soon as Aizen himself appeared in a fight we would have moved. Just be careful, there are a lot of lives on the line,” Shinji warned and Kisuke nodded.

 

Eventually the three siblings separated although the girls stayed close to their brothers’ side. Kisuke just sighed and went to find more bedding only to find Tessai had already dug it out. Tessai and Hachi then worked together to strengthen the protections on the shop to rival those of the Visored’s warehouse. Jinta and Ururu were being kept busy running the shop upstairs with Tessai helping out, freeing him to focus on helping Ichigo adapt while trying to work out the best way to deal with Soul Society. He knew they had been very lucky that Byakuya had intercepted the footage of their confrontation with the very obvious Hollow. That luck wouldn’t last forever.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana raised a hand, allowing the Jigokuchō to perch on her finger. She listened as the message from Urahara was delivered. It was strange that he was asking to speak with her in person and she wondered if it was to do with Kurosaki. She knew the ex-Captain had gone on the rescue mission, had they found the young man alive and in bad enough condition to need her expertise? She stood and gathered what she may need before going to speak with Isane since she would be absent for some time. As much as she disliked the idea, Kurosaki was necessary in the war, he was a powerful fighter and had not seen Aizen’s Shikai where all other lieutenant and captain level fighters had. She passed through the Senkaimon.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke stood, waiting for the Captain of the Fourth just outside his shop where he had redirected the Senkaimon arrival point. It was better for everyone if they didn’t surprise Ichigo or the Visored. It opened and Unohana stepped out, looking as calm as ever. “Captain Unohana, welcome to my humble shop.” He bowed to her and she smiled

 

“Urahara, you sent for my aide. I assume it is to do with Kurosaki and that you were successful in retrieving him.”

 

“Please, come inside.” He led her inside and they sat at a table. “We did indeed retrieve Ichigo and he is alive. Unfortunately, the injuries he sustained have already healed and scarred. I assume you realise that the crime for which I was exiled was actually performed by Aizen?”

 

“Yes, I assumed as such after he was revealed. I never thought you would harm your own lieutenant either which made me doubt the original charges, unfortunately the Central 46 did not wish to listen. I know I was not the only Captain to doubt your guilt.”

 

“That is…a relief to know,” he admitted. It had hurt that they had all been so quick to believe his guilt. “And what of the order to execute those who had been Hollowfied?”

 

“Without being allowed to examine them myself I was….concerned with the speed of such a decision. They were some of our strongest, with so many lost there were promotions that should have waited, weakening the Divisions, which I now realise was the plan.”

 

“And if I told you they were alive and well and still themselves?”

 

“I would be pleased that Aizen failed to destroy them. Is that why I am here? To act as a witness for their sanity and control? Or…is their condition relevant to Kurosaki?”

 

“They call themselves Visored and are allied with Ichigo, because he is, or was, one of them. Die to the method used to restore his Shinigami powers to rescue Rukia, Ichigo was forced to find his powers or become a Hollow. He barely claimed his Shinigami powers in time, and in doing so, gained an inner Hollow. After nearly losing control in his first fights with the Espada, the Visored approached him and offered training. He had completed it and had control when he was taken. Aizen…” Kisuke hesitated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana listened to his explanation without interrupting. It was a relief to hear that those who had suffered because of Aizen were still alive and themselves. She doubted they held any love for Soul Society due to what had happened, but it was good they had reached out to help Kurosaki. She did feel the urge to demand exactly what Urahara had done to restore the boys’ power that had led to him almost becoming a Hollow. And she had not missed his reference to Kurosaki having been a Visored, as if he was no longer one of them. If there was a way to be rid on an inner Hollow surely the others would have used it, so she doubted that was the reason. More and more of Aizen’s sickening work had been coming to light now that they knew to look, just what had he done? “What did he do to the boy?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He used the Hōgyokuon Ichigo to transform his soul into its opposite form,” he finally answered her question and he watched her consider his words.

 

“A Hollow?” she finally asked, and he nodded.

 

“The plan was for either Ichigo to kill his rescuers or for us to kill him. Aizen ensured he evolved quickly so that he was an Adjuchas when we found him. He showed no memory of us and attacked. However, I managed to trigger his memory when he went to use a cero against Shinji by screaming his name. It took Shinji nearly dying for him to come back to himself and then he defended us, evolving further into a Vasto Lorde. It was then that he finally spoke, although it was rather broken. His memories are incomplete, he has no memory of his Mother and yet she was very important to him. He remembers his Father and sisters and all of us. Although he did not remember my name, just the nickname he gave me. He also became an Arrancar by removing his mask and that was what brought back many of his memories and the ability to speak properly. He can still return to his body as well.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana refused to show the horror she felt at the idea of Aizen being able to turn someone into a Hollow against their will. They had taken a great risk in trying to reach Kurosaki  and yet it appeared to have paid off. “I assume he is here?”

 

“Yes, we thought it too risky for him to return home as it is undefended for the most part. His whole family is here for their safety should Aizen attempt to reacquire him or use his sisters as leverage. Our concern is the reaction of Soul Society, especially the Central 46.”

 

“We are currently under martial law, so the decision would rest with the Soutaichou, at least for now. I will need to see him and observe before I can make a decision on whether I will speak for Kurosaki.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sat with Shinji and his sisters, watching curiously as the girls worked on something on paper. He was on edge, he had been told that Geta-boshi was talking with a Captain and he was nervous how they would react to him. He looked back at his sisters, he should know what it was they were doing but it was blank. He reached out, running his fingers over the black markings, frowning as he fought to remember. He was so focused he didn’t realise Geta-boshi had returned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana leapt to the bottom of the ladder with Urahara, seeing the scattered people she had once worked besides, able to sense their wariness of her presence and while their presence was tainted, it was still mostly that of a Shinigami. There was one presence that screamed Hollow and she moved forward until she could see four people sitting together. The two young girls had to be Kurosaki’s sisters and they seemed unbothered by their brother’s presence as he sat with them…Captain Hirako sitting with him. She almost didn’t recognise him with his hair so much shorter. She held back as Kurosaki touched the paper, focusing on it and she wondered just how damaged he had been by the forced transformation, wanting to examine him but she doubted he would allow it after what he had been through. She was close enough to listen as the girls chatted about their work.

 

“School work?” Ichigo asked, sounding very hesitant and unsure, not something she had expected. Even when he’d been in her care, almost bisected by Aizen, he had been sure of himself.

 

The lighter haired girl smiled and nodded, moving her paper to gently explain what was on it. This was not Hollow behaviour at all.

_TBC.._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine._

_After counting votes from both sites, IchigoShinji wins._

**Chapter 5**

 

Unohana took a slow step towards the siblings and saw Kurosaki tense slightly, she hesitated but then slowly walked towards them, wanting to see how he reacted. As soon as she reached a certain distance the boy moved, suddenly on his feet, the two girls behind him as he eyed her, warily, no recognition in his eyes. She could sense he was in his body which was good, should he chose to attack he would need to leave it first and the fact he could still use his body was interesting, surely, he was now dead after what he had been through? She stopped at a distance and smiled gently. “Hello Kurosaki-san,” she greeted him softly and calmly. “Do you remember me?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stared at the woman…Shinigami, as she approached, making sure his sisters were safely behind him. He didn’t know her….did he? He glanced at Geta-boshi who nodded, she was safe. He stared at her, obviously he had known her before but…there was nothing. “No,” he finally answered her, unable to help feeling wary, she was powerful, he could feel it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division, the medical and supply division. Urahara-san asked me to come and see you,” she explained in the same tone, sensing his wariness.

 

“Doctor?” he asked after a minute, head titled slightly to the side.

 

“That is the human term, we use Healer,” she agreed.

 

“I’m not sick,” He looked to Urahara, confused by her presence.

 

“No, but you were badly hurt Ichigo, and underwent a traumatic transformation. While we can heal battle wounds none of us are actual Healers,” Urahara explained, walking over to stand beside Ichigo, who shifted closer to him. “Also, we need to let the Shinigami see that you are still you, that you aren’t a threat.”

 

Ichigo frowned and then looked over at Shinji and the other Visored. “Like Shinji?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke nodded, “Yes, like what happened to Shinji and the Visored. Will you let her examine you? She won’t hurt you,” he promised and Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip, obviously torn by his trust in Kisuke and instinct that said not to let her but eventually he nodded. It was interesting to see him fight against survival instincts to do so.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu took his hand. “It’s okay Ichi-nii, we’ll stay with you,” she promised. They could do this for him, to help keep him safe. She couldn’t see whoever they were looking at, but she could see and hear Urahara-san. It made sense to let a doctor look Ichigo over after what he’d been through. Karin nodded in agreement, Ichigo always protected so now they would protect him.

 

Ichigo looked down at them and Yuzu grinned at him while Karin met his eyes, letting him see her support. They would do whatever they had to in order to ensure their big brother was safe and healthy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Okay,” Ichigo said, looking back at her and Unohana nodded.

 

“May I approach?” she asked and when he nodded, she walked up to him. “Please sit down,” she instructed, ensuring she made no moves that could be taken as threatening and he slowly sat down, his sisters beside him. She knelt and slowly reached out to gently grasp his wrist, monitoring his pulse. “I will first examine your human body to ensure no damage is being caused to it by your change, then I will ask you to leave it so I can study your soul and body separately,” she explained so that he would not be startled, and he nodded slowly. She began her work, examining his human form. Nothing jumped out at her as being wrong, she even detected that he’d eaten recently, and she pulled back with a smile.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as Ichigo felt her power he had to fight to remain still, to let her work even as memories flashed before his eyes. Pain, a sword…Aizen…and then this woman…she’d healed him before. That helped him stay still as he studied her. “Aizen cut me and then you were there,” he whispered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She removed her hands and glanced up at him, smiling softly. “Yes, you spent time healing in my division, you were very badly injured,” she confirmed, happy that he remembered something, even if she wouldn’t wish that particular memory on anyone. They had nearly lost him several times during surgery, his spine had been nearly severed the cut had been so deep. Aizen had been aiming to kill…or had he? He seemed rather too focused on young Ichigo, perhaps he had only been aiming to badly wound. “Your body appears to be in very good health, and I see you’ve eaten.”

 

“Dango,” he answered. “It was sweet.”

 

She chuckled, “yes, it is. Did you like it?”

 

“Yes, it was nice,” he agreed.

 

“Now, I need to examine your soul form and body separately,” she told him and Ichigo nodded hesitantly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

How did he do that? Getting in had just needed him to lie on the body…so how did he get back out? Could he do it on his own? He didn’t notice Geta-boshi approaching, slowly raising his cane, too focused on trying to work it out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke was relieved to hear that Ichigo’s change did not seem to be adversely affecting his body. He lifted his cane, ready to knock Ichigo out of it only for his body to suddenly go limp, falling to the ground and startling his sisters. Standing in front of them was his soul form, dressed in the clothes he’d been given before, long orange hair in a ponytail, Hollow hole hidden by his shirt, mask fragment in his hair to the side of his head. Well, that was new,  Ichigo had never been able to exit his body on his own before, needing to swallow Kon’s pill or be knocked out by Rukia’s glove or his cane.

 

“Ichi-nii!” Yuzu was kneeling beside his body, shaking him.

 

Ichigo looked at his body and then Yuzu. “I’m okay Yuzu,” he told her, but the girl didn’t respond.

 

“Yuzu can’t see spirits, Ichigo,” Kisuke told him even as he knelt beside the girl. He took her hand and guided it to where Ichigo was standing. “Ichigo is right here, Yuzu,” he assured her and Ichigo knelt down, reaching for her hand. She squinted really hard, focusing with everything she had and then her eyes went wide.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karin watched as Ichigo’s body crumped and Yuzu panicked but her eyes were locked on Ichigo’s soul form. That feeling was even worse now, it felt like she was choking and being crushed at the same time. She couldn’t move, even as he knelt beside Yuzu, reaching out to her twin and she wanted to scream at her to run but…this was Ichi-nii. He wouldn’t hurt them, he wouldn’t. And then a gentle hand was on her shoulder and it was suddenly easier to breathe. She looked back to see the Shinigami standing behind her, obviously doing something to help and then looked back at where Yuzu was trying to see Ichigo.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu looked right at where they said Ichigo was, trying and trying to see him, needing to see him. He’d been hurt and changed, and she needed to see what they had dared to do to her big brother. He always looked after them, protected them and she wanted to help him now. There was a haze…behind Karin and right in front of her. the one near Karin had to be the Healer they’d brought in and had been checking out Ichi-nii. She let the man hold her hand out and it was reaching for the haze. Her head hurt but she would see him! And then the haze began to solidify into a kneeling figure and her eyes went wide as she really saw a spirit for the first time. “Ichi-nii,” she whispered in awe.

 

“Yuzu?” he asked, sounding uncertain and she laughed.

 

“I can see you!” she threw herself into his arms, trusting implicitly that he would catch her, and he did. He looked different and he felt…cooler, as he held her, but it didn’t matter. Looks didn’t matter as long as he was still her brother.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo hugged her tightly, letting his forehead rest on the top of her head. “You’re not scared?” he asked hesitantly, and she pulled back, staring up at him utterly serious.

 

“You’re still Ichigo, still my big brother, no matter what you look like.”

 

Was she actually scolding him? He blinked in shock and then smiled softly at her. “Even with this?” he pulled his shirt down to reveal his Hollow hole, feeling Karin and Unohana watching as well. Yuzu looked at the hole, gently touching the skin near it.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No,” he shook his head…he was pretty sure it had been agony when it formed, but there was no pain now. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana couldn’t help staring when he pulled his shirt aside to show his Hollow hole, she had rarely had the chance to look at such a thing. Hollow bodies dissolved too quickly upon death and examining living ones never felt right, although she knew the Twelfth did take prisoners to ‘examine’. Having a Hollow willing to be examined never happened, then again Kurosaki never seemed to do anything expected. He looked over at her then and then shrugged before pulling the shirt off to let her examine him as his sisters backed off to let her. it was interesting how his altered power had affected one sister but not the other, even once she was able to see him. How much of Isshin’s power had each child inherited…and who was their Mother? A Kurosaki by their name, but had she been spiritually aware?

 

She waited until the girls had their time to examine their brothers new form before approaching, examining his empty body first. “You will need some way of keeping your body functioning when you leave it, otherwise it will die, the same, I assume as when you were a Shinigami,” she looked to Urahara who nodded. “Please sit Kurosaki-san.”

 

“Ichigo,” he offered, and she nodded even as he sat down on the ground.

 

She knelt gracefully in front of him and began to examine him, slowly and gently. She did not want to cause an instinctive reaction to attack so she started with a tiny amount of power, slowly increasing it to allow him to adjust as she carefully checked him over. Without his shirt to hide them she could make out the silvery scars covering his skin, what he must have gone through in captivity…how had he remained sane? She had seen Shinigami break with less damage. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort, I have never done this type of exam on an Arrancar,” she used the name for the type of Hollow he was rather than the word Hollow.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched from a distance as Unohana examined Ichigo, relieved that his son was allowing it. He’d seen the scars and while she couldn’t heal those without reopening the wounds, they didn’t know how much internal damage may have been done. He was a Doctor, not a Healer, he knew some, but not enough to be positive that Ichigo was fine. He was hanging back, Ichigo needed to be able to deal with people without looking to him, Shinji or Kisuke or all three. Kisuke was there and…he was wary about letting anyone else know he was still alive. They had Byakuya’s word he would not say anything unless Ichigo became a threat, but she had been brought in to give them help when Yamamoto found out. He knew what had happened to his son would not remain a secret, either Aizen would succeed in leaking the information or there would be an attack where Ichigo had to fight and would be seen. He would not let them kill his son over something that monster had done to him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana was unsurprised to find still unhealed wounds within him, though she did wonder how he could appear unaffected by them. She went to work healing what she found and while she could not remove the scars, she could lessen their impact on him by encouraging them to only be skin deep. She felt him relax a little as she healed him, so he had been in pain but just hiding it. “Better?” she asked, and he nodded. “I am done. I could not remove the scars without reopening them all, but I have lessened their impact on your body and healed all remaining wounds. Your soul is stable,” she assured him, raising her voice enough for Kisuke and others to hear. The connection between you and your body is weak and I suggest spending time in it to strengthen it. Do you know where your Zanpakutō is?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo felt a lot better, he hadn’t even realised he was still hurt, but now that she’d fixed it, he felt a change, like he’d been working to heal it himself, but it had been happening slowly. Staying in his body didn’t bother him, it would make interacting with his sisters easier, and his friends…if they still wanted to be his friends?

 

“Do you know where your Zanpakutō is?” she asked him.

 

Zanpakutō? He frowned in confusion, what was that? Whatever it was, she obviously thought he should have one. It sounded important and he struggled to remember, not noticing everyone was now watching him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Orihime followed Sado and Uryū out of the school, lost in thought. They wanted to head back to Urahara’s store to check on Ichigo, but she was…reluctant. She knew it wasn’t his fault, that Aizen had hurt him and done things to him, but he was a Hollow now, no Hollow they had met was good. The Arrancar had come only to attack them and now he was one of them. What would he be like now if he was awake? He’d always made her feel safe before, she hadn’t felt safe near him since they had found him in that room. She wanted Kurosaki-kun back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chad walked with the other two, needing to get back and see that Ichigo was alright, still their friend, after becoming an Arrancar. A changed appearance did not mean a changed person, and Ichigo had saved first Shinji and then Urahara. He understood the almost attack on himself and Inoue, he had been in pain and confused, and he had stopped instantly when told, had recognised them. He had promised to always have Ichigo’s back and he had failed, leading to this. He would not abandon him now.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Uryū walked towards the store, mind still spinning over what had happened to Kurosaki. He could not imagine the pain he had suffered at Aizen’s hands…that he was sane and remembered them at all was miraculous. He also knew Soul Society’s likely reaction, especially after hearing what had happened to Hirako and his companions after they had been changed against their wills. So long as Kurosaki kept his mind and did not feed on humans, he would stand with him against the Shinigami.

_TBC…._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 6**

 

The three teens finished the climb down into Urahara’s basement and stared in shock. Captain Unohana was there, talking quietly with Urahara and Shinji. On the ground nearby was Ichigo…and his sisters. The three of them were bent over something, talking quietly and they watched as Yuzu took his hand and wrapped his fingers around a pen before guiding his hand down. Ichigo froze and turned his head to them and they suddenly realised he was in his body.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sensed the flicker of power and turned, seeing his friends, and he smiled at them, pen still on the paper. They had come back! He had thought maybe they wouldn’t, but they had. He glanced down at Yuzu who motioned for him to go, taking back the pen so he got up and walked towards where they were standing near the ladder. “Hi.”

 

“Ichigo,” Chad returned his greeting, serious dark eyes studying him, but it didn’t make Ichigo feel wary. He remembered Chad and the vow they’d made to always have each other’s back.

 

“Unohana said I need to be in my body a lot cause the link between it and me is weak,” he explained quickly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“That is unsurprising considering what you have gone through,” Ishida agreed, pushing his glasses up, hiding his surprise to hear such a coherent sentence. It seemed the last transformation had restored his speech fully. That was a relief as were his actions. The way he walked and even talked was much more human, or was that due to being in his body? “You are well?”

 

Ichigo nodded, “she healed some injuries I didn’t know I had.”

 

That was good then. He glanced over at where the twins were watching them, and he almost smiled at the protectiveness they were radiating. Obviously, his transformation had not affected the bond between the siblings and for the first time in years he found himself wishing for siblings himself.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Orihime listened as Ichigo and Uryū talked, he looked like Ichigo now he was in his body, but he wasn’t acting like him. It made her nervous and she didn’t like that, but he was a Hollow now. She was scared of him, she remembered what her brother had done to her and Tatsuki when he became a Hollow, he had fought it long enough to purify himself, but he hadn’t been able to stay as a Hollow because he would be dangerous. So why was Ichigo being treated differently? And then he looked at her and she froze.

 

“Orihime?” he asked, and his voice was the same.

 

“Kurosaki-kun,” she whispered. He took a step towards her and she couldn’t stop herself from shifting back and he froze, eyes widening slightly.

 

“You’re scared of me?” he asked, sounding confused and hurt, something she had never heard from him before. He backed away from her and she felt bad, seeing the hurt, but she couldn’t help it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chad watched her reaction but as Ichigo began to back away he stepped forward, reaching out to clasp his shoulder, making sure his friend saw the move coming, not wanting to startle him. Their eyes met and he hoped they could still understand each other without words. He squeezed Ichigo’s shoulder gently and he felt as his friend relaxed before smiling tentatively and Chad nodded. He shifted to stand beside Ichigo, just as he had ever since they had met.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing her back away, it hurt, more than he had thought…she’d liked him, he could remember….he’d never encouraged it, but she’d liked him and now….and then he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked up to see Chad, his best friend, his brother. They stared at each other and he relaxed, Chad wasn’t going to leave him, he wasn’t scared of him, even if he had almost attacked them back wherever they’d been before. He felt Chad shift to stand beside him and it felt right.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched Ichigo’s reunion with his friends, frowning at the girls reaction. They were just children, so much had been expected of them, pushed onto their shoulders, that it was easy to forget how young they were. They were powerful but still children and yet they had been thrown into a war centuries in the making. He glanced at Kisuke who nodded, they would need to speak with her at some point. The last thing they needed was a scared girl saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and getting them all killed by Soul Society. He glanced over as Unohana moved to stand beside him, also watching them.

 

“He showed no recognition when I enquired about his Zanpakutō,” she murmured, and Shinji shrugged.

 

“We have some theories. First is that they take time to form for an Arrancar.”

 

“Possible,” she agreed calmly. “Or?”

 

“Zangetsu protected Ichigo to the best of his power which destroyed him.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She frowned, considering the ex-Captain’s words. “If that is the case, then the question would become, will he gain a new one as an Arrancar?” she watched the teenagers interact, seeing how young Chad instantly accepted his friend, despite what he had become. She had not interacted much with the tall young man during their stay in Soul Society, he had been a silent, watchful, presence in Kurosaki’s room, watching over him while he recovered. The young Quincy appeared wary but not fearful, understandable considering how the two species normally interacted. Surprisingly, it was the young girl who appeared scared, Inoue was powerful, and her defensive capabilities were impressive. Did she not believe she could defend herself if necessary?

 

She looked at Hirako who glanced back at her, curious. “Urahara said that he stabilised your souls to keep you from dying or becoming Hollows,” she stated, and he nodded. “I would like to see and check you over myself. It is easy to see that you will be involved in the war and I would prefer to understand your altered souls before I am needed to heal them.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji considered it but in the end he knew she was right. There was no way they would come out of the war uninjured and while Hachi usually served as their Healer, his skills were nowhere near hers. “Sure. I need to warn Ichigo though before we do anything. Don’t want to startle him,” he warned, and she nodded so he went to join the kids. He smiled when Ichigo immediately turned to him, seeing him relax as he got close, he hadn’t even realised the kid was tensed. He nodded in greeting to the others before focusing on Ichigo. “Unohana wants to do some work with me with my mask, so she knows what to expect in battle,” he warned. Had any of these kids seen a visored in action? He knew Ichigo had been trying to hide his status as one of them.

 

“Mask?” Ichigo asked in confusion and then he blinked. “Like mine?”

 

“Do you remember before Ichigo, when you trained with us?” he asked carefully and Ichigo hesitated before nodding slowly.

 

“You used to be Shinigami,” Ichigo offered and Shinji nodded.

 

“I will be summoning my mask and it will make me feel different to you.”

 

“Okay,” Ichigo nodded and Shinji grinned before moving away.

 

Shinji nodded to his fellow captain before summoning his mask, feeling it form and settle over his face, his eyes shifting to those of a Hollow. He kept his body relaxed, hands well away from his Zanpakutō.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unohana kept still as she felt the dark power gather around Hirako, the bone white mask forming over his face and even covering the back of his head. She had never seen anything like it before and seeing his eyes change….but his body was totally relaxed, unthreatening, his hands at his sides but away from his blade.

 

 ** _“Ya want me to sit down?”_** he asked, voice altered by the mask.

 

“Please,” she nodded, preparing herself. He dropped down on a nearby rock and she moved closer, raising her hands slowly. She could feel the other exiled Shinigami watching her carefully and did not want them to think she was threatening Hirako. She went to work, seeing how he had changed from a Shinigami. “Do you have high speed regeneration?” she asked as she worked.

 

**_“It varies, Ichigo had it. I got pretty beat up during the rescue and Urahara said Ichigo managed to coax my Hollow powers into healing me.”_ **

****

That was very interesting. So was what she was finding. The energies of a Hollow and Shinigami did not mix and yet within him, they did. Neither overpowered the other or injured him. “Can you wear the mask indefinitely?”

 

 ** _“No, my limit’s about five minutes. Mashiro can keep hers on the longest, has since the beginning,”_** he explained, watching her work. It had been over a hundred years since he’d last seen a true Healer.

 

“How long could Kurosaki hold his?”

 

**_“Just over three minutes last time he trained with us, he might have improved but he was trying to hide his Hollow side from Soul Society after hearing what happened to us.”_ **

****

“Not everyone agreed with the order for you to be killed,” she offered. “I thought it too hasty when no one from my Division had been called in to examine you. I also did not believe that Captain Urahara would harm his own lieutenant.” She pulled back. “I am done,” she told him, and he nodded, pulling the mask off and she stared into gold and black eyes before he crushed the mask and the colour faded to his normal brown. “In case you were wondering, you are in good health.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That was good to know. “Thanks.” he nodded to her and then glanced over at where Ichigo was watching avidly, head tipped to one side. “Do you think his body will continue to accept his soul?”

 

“There is no way to know at this moment, for now it appears to work. In time that may change,” she warned.

 

“If I know Kisuke, he’s already thinking up a gigai that will keep his human appearance,” he offered and she nodded, smiling.

 

“I do not doubt it.” She picked up the bag she had brought. “I must return. Call for me if there are any changes.”

 

“Thanks for coming and listening,” he watched her walk back over to Ichigo, saying something to him softly and getting a smile from the teen before she walked over to Urahara and the two headed up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once she was gone, Isshin reappeared, much to Ichigo’s relief. He smiled at his son, clapping him on the back. “Why don’t you finish what you were working on with Yuzu,” he suggested and Ichigo hesitated but then went to join his sisters.

 

“I didn’t think you were aware of Kurosaki’s actions and yet you knew to be here when we returned and could see him,” Ishida stated, pushing his glasses up.

 

Isshin bit back a chuckle, like father like son, not that either would like the comparison. “Urahara is…an old friend. The children inherited their powers from both their Mother and me,” he admitted. “I lost mine for many years, but they have been slowly returning.” He stared at the three teens sternly. “That is something Soul Society must not hear about or else the girls will be in danger.”

 

Chad nodded immediately while Uryū appeared to be considering things before he nodded as well. He then looked to the girl, he remembered her well, from the day her brother had been brought in to his clinic. He still wished he could have saved the young man, but his wounds had been too great. Perhaps if he’d been taken immediately to an actual hospital he may have survived, but even then he doubted it. His son had been born for this war, as much as the Father in him hated that, but these children should never have been dragged in. Ryūken had tried his best to keep his son from the Quincy life and had failed, the boy had too much pride in his heritage to give it up and then he’d revealed himself to the Kuchiki girl and Ichigo, once that happened there was no going back, not when Soul Society had killed off every Quincy they could. He’d been kept safe by his association with Ichigo. The other two had had a chance of being left out of things, at least until they had invaded Soul Society. They were children, not prepared for the horrors of war.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Orihime was shocked to hear that both of his parents had been spiritually aware but then it did explain why he was so powerful. Scary powerful now. Even inside his body she could feel it, the terrifying power of a Hollow. She would keep the family secret; his sisters were innocent and after hearing what had happened to Ishida’s Grandfather…the last thing they wanted was the Captain of the Twelfth hearing about the twins.

 

She just…she didn’t understand how everyone was so calm and accepting of what had happened.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin looked at Inoue and bit back a sigh. “You are afraid of him,” he stated, and she jerked back.

 

“I…he…”

 

“He feels like a Hollow,” Ishida offered, and she nodded, looking down at her clenched hands.

 

“Ichigo has had an inner Hollow since before you invaded Soul Society, did you fear him then?” Isshin asked, and she shook her head.

 

“We didn’t know…he didn’t feel like this.”

 

“I know,” Isshin reached over and ruffled her hair. “My son has been badly wounded by Aizen, the very nature of his soul twisted and changed into its opposite form. Yet, has he acted like a Hollow?” he asked gently.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His words made her feel bad and she chewed her lip as she stared at the floor, shaking her head. He’d almost attacked them, but he’d stopped when Urahara-san had told him not to, what Hollow stopped an attack? He’d even made them take Hirako-san to safety while he stayed back to fight. He’d obviously been badly hurt doing so, he’d been missing an arm when he appeared, had warned them he was being followed. Her head said one thing, but everything else screamed he was dangerous. She hated this!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Uryū could see the fight she was waging and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, shocked when she turned and buried her face in his shirt. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her, comforting, as she clung to him, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo grinned as he wrote his name and then the twins names and then the others. The more he wrote the easier it was, like his hand and arm remembered what to do. Yuzu clapped and Karin even smiled before they packed their books away in time for Tessai to appear with dinner.

 

A few hours later he lay under his blankets, staring up at the ceiling of the training room, mind spinning as he struggled to make his memories fit into place. Zanpakutō…the word Captain Unohana had used, had asked him where his was….but what was it? It was important, he knew that, he just didn’t know why. Was it why he felt like something was missing? Why had this happened to him? He didn’t want to be a monster, for his friends and family to be scared of him. But he knew if Shinji hadn’t warned him…he would have reacted badly to what he’d felt when he had summoned the mask. It had felt like a threat at first before feeling familiar, it was part of Shinji.

 

Zanpakutō…he knew that…he did….he just wanted to remember….he closed his eyes, trying hard to remember and then he felt the strangest sensation, like he was falling, and his eyes snapped open in shock. Where was he?

 

_TBC.._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Jūshirō knocked on Shunsui’s door, entering when called, smiling at his best friend before taking a seat beside him.

 

“I heard Unohana-taichou summoned you, are you alright?”

 

“She gave me this and said to keep an open mind,” he pulled out a note and opened it, the two Captains instantly recognising Kisuke’s hand writing, asking both of them to visit, without anyone else knowing. “What do you think?”

 

“I think they found young Kurosaki alive but too badly injured for them to deal with.” There was no other reason to have called on the Captain of the Fourth herself. “And perhaps, not unaltered.” What would Aizen have done to the boy when given the chance? They now knew he had been behind what had happened to Lisa and the others, what ideas had he come up with since?

 

“Join me at Ugendō this evening?” Jūshirō offered and his best friend smirked.

 

“Of course,” he got up and pulled Jūshirō to his feet before they left the Eighth for the Ukitake family estate. Once there they opened a Senkaimon and headed through.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared around in confusion, he didn’t know where he was but…if felt safe, right. He looked down and around, a building, he was standing on a building…sideways? He blinked and looked down to find he looked like he did outside his body but the clothes, he remembered them, they were what a Shinigami wore. He touched his chest, feeling his Hollow hole, still there. “Hello?” he called out, hearing his voice echo and he shivered, it was cold here, empty, but it wasn’t meant to be, he knew it. “Please….” He closed his eyes, letting instinct guide him, soul crying out.

 

 _“Ichigo,”_ a voice called, and his eyes snapped open to find a cloaked man, watching him from behind dark glasses. _“Can you hear me?”_

 

“Who are you?” he asked shakily, moving slowly towards the man standing on some sort of pole. He was drawn to him, unable to stay away and then the man was in front of him but Ichigo felt no threat.

 

 _“Do you not remember me?”_ he asked sadly and Ichigo frowned, fighting to remember, not wanting to make him sad.

 

Ichigo reached out and touched his glasses, and the old man let him….old man. “Old Man?” he whispered, and the serious expression softened.

 

 _“Ichigo,”_ he greeted, not stopping the curious touch, relieved to not only still exist but that Ichigo had called him back from the depths were he had been forced to hide, even if the boy hadn’t realised what he was doing. He had thought he would spend the rest of his existence in that strange, unaware state but then he had felt the pull of Ichigo’s power and had let it pull him up, back into the inner world. He knew now, for Ichigo’s safety there could be no more lies or omissions. He would have to learn the truth of who they were.

 

“You were gone,” Ichigo whispered and there was a small amount of accusation in his tone, not that the Old Man blamed him, as far as he could tell, they had abandoned him to the agony of his change.

 

The embodiment of Ichigo’s Quincy heritage smiled sadly, studying how Ichigo had been changed by Aizen. He would rip that monster apart with his bare hands for what had been done to the boy if he could. His inner world was proof of how much he had been changed, many of the once towering buildings had crumbled, areas of dark nothingness, flood waters higher than ever. Despite that Ichigo had survived and he was proud of him. “ _The power used to change you would have destroyed us, we could not stop it. So we hid deep within your soul to try and survive.”_

 

“We?” Ichigo cocked his head to the side, curious and confused. They hadn’t abandoned him? They? Yes, someone else was still missing.

 

 **“Hey King,”** a new voice called and something in Ichigo relaxed at the sound.

 

Ichigo turned to see a figure standing nearby, a large sword across his back…a sword that called to him. It was a Hollow, like him, he knew him. “Zangetsu.”

 

Zangetsu, normally called Shiro, grinned wildly as he was finally recognised for who he truly was. **“Welcome back.”** He held out the blade and Ichigo wrapped his hand around the hilt, their hands touching.

 

Ichigo smiled slowly, yes, he was back. He’d never be who he was, his memories still disjointed, but now he was also whole. He accepted the blade, settling it on his back and then he looked at the Old Man and held his hand out.

 

He hesitated, knowing if he took Ichigo’s hand, there would be no going back. He had never wanted Ichigo to be a Shinigami, he had wanted to keep the boy safe…and he had failed. Now Ichigo was something very different but he had not become a monster. He was a part of Yhwach, should be awaiting the day he came and took Soul Society, but Ichigo would never bow to him, would never allow Soul Society to fall, not when he had friends there. He took a deep breath and took Ichigo’s hand.

 

All three gasped as power raced through them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke blinked and then dashed down the ladder, looking around to find Isshin pulling his daughters away from where their brother lay, seemingly asleep, even as Shinji was scrambling up and over to the boy.

 

“Ichigo?” Shinji called, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder before shoving himself backward as power exploded around the teen.

 

Kisuke frowned, that looked an awful lot like what had happened when he had emerged from the Shattered Shaft.

 

Everyone was awake now, staring at the column of light where Ichigo had been sleeping only for it to suddenly vanish. Ichigo was lying peacefully on the futon he’d been given, as if nothing had happened and bewildered looks were exchanged before Shinji approached again.

 

“Ichigo?” he called softly, hand on his shoulder and amber eyes blinked open, slowly focusing on him.

 

“Shinji? Is something wrong?” He sat up and looked around. “What happened?”

 

“Was hoping you could tell us.”

 

Ichigo blinked, “Oh.” He reached back and they all stared as a blade appeared on his back and he pulled it free to stare down at it. “Zangetsu,” he whispered in awe, running his fingers down the blade. He frowned, something wasn’t quite right, yet. He focused on the blade and the spirits inside and the blade shimmered, shifting, becoming two and Ichigo smiled, one for Zangetsu and one for the Old Man, his Quincy, like Uryū. His smile became a grin and he looked up at Shinji who couldn’t help smiling back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji smiled back at Ichigo, seeing the utter joy in his eyes, even though he was shocked by the massive blade becoming two. Seeing Ichigo with his Zanpakutō was a relief, they had all been so worried. There was no doubt that sooner or later Aizen or Soul Society would come after him and now his ability to defend himself was back.

 

Ichigo laughed joyously and then Shinji was steadying himself due to an armful of happy Arrancar. “I can hear them,” he whispered, and Shinji hugged him.

 

“That’s great Ichigo,” he told him and then the others were crowding around, all happy that his Zanpakutō had returned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They dropped down from the ladder to see the group obviously happy about something, surrounding…Ichigo. It was a relief to see him, neither had liked that a rescue attempt had been denied, considered too risky. Jūshirō still felt guilty over giving the kid the badge and a small part of him wondered if that was why he had been captured, had someone activated the power limiter in it? But why would they? Though there were many who thought Ichigo’s powers should have been sealed away, his memories of them erased. So why had Urahara asked for them to come and do so quietly? And then the ex-Captain spotted them and quickly made his way over. The crowd parted and they froze as they recognised the extra people….Isshin? Shinji….

 

“Lisa-chan,” Shunsui gasped out in shock. He hadn’t seen his lieutenant since she had left to join the investigation team. He had argued to be allowed to go after her when they had disappeared but had been told very sternly she was no longer his concern, that those being sent were being sent to hunt them down and kill them, to free them from the Hollows they had become. She didn’t look like a Hollow to him.

 

Jūshirō glanced at his friend before looking at Urahara, he had changed a lot in the last century. He felt bad for how he had been falsely accused and put on trial, he had never believed the young Captain was responsible, but no one had been willing to consider other options, he know understood why. Aizen had wanted him out of the way of his plans.

 

“Welcome to my humble shop,” he swept his hat off in a theatrical bow.

 

“I see you rescued Kurosaki and he looks healthy, so why call on us?” Jūshirō asked, unable to look away from the others. Shinji had been a good friend for many years, the one he had known best of the group, with Lisa coming in next due to being Shunsui’s lieutenant.

 

“Thanks to Unohana-taichou’s help,” Kisuke informed them gravely, glancing back at the gathered group. “Perhaps we should go back upstairs to talk.”

 

It was easy to see the worry in his eyes and that had them both concerned so they followed him up, reluctantly. That had definitely been Isshin Shiba, but he had been reported killed on a mission in the Living World. Another plan of Aizen’s? Between Kaien’s death and his assumed death, the Shiba’s fall from grace had been easy. Was it paranoid to see the traitor behind it as well.

 

They settled down at the table, Tessai quickly serving tea to the three of them. the two captains sipped the beverage, watching Kisuke who tipped his hat forward, sighing, before beginning to explain. Learning Ichigo was a Shiba didn’t surprise them, not with how much he looked like Kaien. The fact that Isshin had deserted for love, as Captains they didn’t agree with that but as men they did. It really helped explain Ichigo’s crazy learning curve and growth rate.

 

“If you had been the ones to harm them, Shinji would have gutted you by now. What really happened?” Shunsui demanded, the silent demand to know what had happened to his lieutenant was obvious.

 

,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke just nodded and began explaining how he had found the team, what Aizen had said and then how he had worked to reverse it and when he couldn’t, he had stabilised them. Without prompting he moved on to events with Isshin, leaving out the fact Masaki had been a Quincy which took some quick thinking, and then on to Ichigo’s birth, the twins, and Masaki’s death at the hand of Grand Fisher. That got a shocked reaction from the two Captains, that Hollow was well known for killing quite a few Shinigami. The fact Ichigo had survived…Kisuke just smiled sadly and admitted he had been too slow to save her. He brushed over Rukia’s arrival but then had to go into detail of how Ichigo’s powers had been restored, getting shocked and then angry looks. Finally, he moved on to more current events, Ichigo’s training with the Visored and then his capture and their frantic search for him before finally finding him. Then he stopped, thankful Tessai had refilled his cup. He stared down into the liquid, finding it harder to tell the story again than he had in telling it to Unohana. Perhaps because he had relied on her need to heal to overcome her feelings towards Hollows? Sitting before him were the two oldest and most powerful Captains outside of her and Soutaicho himself. If they reacted negatively….

 

,,,,,,,,,,

“Ichigo appeared well, from what we could see, and yet you are hesitating. What happened to him?” Jūshirō asked softly, gripping his tea cup firmly. He was one of the oldest Captains, he had seen much, including his lieutenant’s body being taken over by a Hollow and used to attack Rukia and himself. Yet something tells him Aizen has gone beyond that now and that a child who should have been left to live out a mortal life has paid the price for their negligence in not seeing what Aizen truly was much sooner.

 

Kisuke looked down at his tea again, this was why he had sent for them, in the hope they would understand and see the truth. Yet now that the moment had come he was unable to form the words.

 

Shunsui did not like this at all, what could be so bad that Urahara was having trouble speaking of it? The boy had appeared unharmed….his eyes widened slightly, he had been in his body, that would hide a lot. Had he been mutilated, permanently damaged in some way?

 

Kisuke took a deep breath and began speaking of their rescue and what they had found, hoping this was the right thing to do.

 

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Shunsui leant back, face blank as he adjusted he reached for his own hat only to remember he’d left it behind. The poor kid, he didn’t deserve any of this. He glanced at his friend, seeing he had paled during Urahara’s story, even more than usual. The thought of Aizen being able to turn a Shinigami into a Hollow…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jūshirō felt sick and not because of his illness. Kaien… it had to have been one of Aizen’s Hollows that had killed him and his wife. What had he known about the Shiba that would make him target them so thoroughly? If not for his future wife, Isshin would have died on that mission and Kaien had died because he’d become sloppy and blinded by anger with his own wife’s death. That had removed the only Shinigami among the clan as well as the eldest males, though from different branches.

 

The boy had appeared normal from the brief look he had gotten in the underground room and yet it was obvious he was no longer the boy who had invaded Soul Society from listening to Urahara. That Aizen now had the ability to alter a soul like that…or did he? Could he turn a normal Shinigami or only a Visored? He felt so sorry for the boy over his missing memories and how he was going to have to relearn many things. He also dreaded certain parties finding out, would even their help be enough to stop a very stupid order being given? Their words in all but begging for a proper investigation had been ignored a century ago, why would they be listened to this time? His guilt over the badge had grown as well with the telling. He had thought from the start that giving him the badge was the wrong thing to do, that if the boy ever found out the truth it could drive him right into the arms of their enemies. He had not believed the boy to be a threat, not with the friendships he’d been creating among them, but he’d been overruled.

 

He looked at Urahara, the young man had changed a lot from the nervous Captain he had once been. Exile had tempered him although he could tell a lot of it was a mask. Urahara had been Onmitsukidō, the third seat of the second division before becoming Captain, much of his behaviour had been a mask of some sort. The one thing he was sure of, Urahara would fight to protect Kurosaki. He wondered how much the other Captains and Lieutenants had been changed by their exile as well.

 

“What do you want from us Urahara?” he asked.

 

“Your help in protecting him from those who will see only another Hollow,” Kisuke answered. “He has just recovered his Zanpakutō, but he will likely need to retrain in its use, and he will likely no longer have Shikai and Bankai but Resurrección. I do not believe Aizen will come after him again since his ploy to use him to either kill some of us or to distract us with grief over killing him has failed. My concern at the moment is how the Gotei 13, especially the Soutaicho will react once they learn of what has happened.”

 

They both nodded, they knew the man better than any other. He had been their teacher for centuries after all. Central 46 were not the only ones who tended to kill anything that was different.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo leant against Shinji as he worked with his sisters. Was it strange that he felt safer and more relaxed when near the blonde? He barely knew him, didn’t he? He hated the holes in his memory but there was nothing he could do about them. The voices in his head did their best to sooth him, to remind him of things he’d forgotten but nothing could bring the memories back.

 

He’d glimpsed the two Shinigami who Geta-boshi had left with and while curious he was also wary. He knew the white coats over the uniform meant something special, that they were very powerful. Did he know them? Why were they here?

 

“It’s okay,” Shinji murmured, and he glanced at him. “Urahara….Geta-boshi asked them to come.”

 

“Do I know them?” he asked, and Shinji shrugged slightly.

 

“You probably met them in Soul Society, but I don’t how if you talked. They are two of the oldest Captains, commanding the eight and thirteenth divisions. Jūshirō Ukitake, the white haired man, is Captain of the thirteenth, your friend Rukia’s division. Shunsui Kyōraku is captain of the eighth and the Soutaicho’s likely successor. Having them on our side would be a good thing,” Shinji explained for all three Kurosaki children.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karin listened intently, memorising everything anyone would say near them about Soul Society, Shinigami and Hollows. The more she knew the better she could help protect her family, Ichi-nii had always protected them but now she would help keep him safe, somehow. A glance at Yuzu showed her twin was thinking the same thing. It would be easier if their Dad kept acting like an actual adult and not a man child.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji stood as the three men returned, watching the two Captains as they approached. They had been friends once, drinking buddies, comrades in arms…but all that had ended in one night. He’d heard from Yoruichi that they had tried to push for a proper investigation but had been denied and he knew that was because Aizen would not allow it. Still, it was hard not to be bitter. He stepped away from the kids, placing himself between the two groups. “Been a long time,” he offered casually.

 

“Shinji,” Shunsui greeted, nodding. “You look well.”

 

“Can’t complain.” He felt Ichigo move up beside him and glanced at him, seeing him studying the two Captains, looking confused. “Ichigo?”

 

“I…I know you?” Ichigo was looking at Ukitake as he said it and the Captain blinked but nodded. “A bridge?”

 

“Ah, yes. That was the first time I ever saw you. It was when you came to Soul Society to save Rukia.”

 

“I think…you gave me something?”

 

And Shinji caught the ever so subtle flinch that he doubted Ichigo did. You had to know Ukitake to see it and it worried him, what had he given to Ichigo?

 

“I gave you the badge to help you leave your body to act as a Shinigami and to identify you as one of us.”

 

Yeah, if Ichigo still had that thing Shinji was going to give it to Hachi to inspect since there was obviously more to it than Ukitake was saying. He wasn’t one for tricks which meant he was under orders.

 

“You do not remember?” Ukitake asked and Ichigo shrugged nervously.

 

“I don’t remember everything,” he admitted. “Everyone says its normal because of what happened.”

 

“Such trauma can affect memory,” Ukitake agreed with him. “You have felt no urge to consume the souls around you?”

 

“What? No!” Ichigo looked utterly horrified at the very idea and Shinji saw them relax a bit at his denial. “I ate dango and it made me full.”

 

“So far feeding his body has seemed to feed his soul as well,” Shinji offered. “If he needs something else, we’ve got food from soul society we can try. Worse comes to worse we head to Hueco Mundo for a bit.” That was a last resort considering Aizen was based there and they didn’t really want Ichigo eating Hollows either since they ate souls.

 

“May we see?” Shunsui asked and Ichigo stared at him before closing his eyes in concentration and Shinji moved to catch his collapsing body.

 

It was obvious Ichigo was fighting the instinct to hide as he stood his ground before the two powerful Shinigami, shifting to ensure the shirt covered his hole. He fidgeted a little and Shinji put his body down before moving to gently grip his shoulder and Ichigo immediately shifted to lean into him, obviously seeking security.

 

“Ya done yet?” Shinji asked after a few minutes, not liking Ichigo to feel like he was on display.

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you Kurosaki-san.”

 

Ichigo immediately scrambled back into his body and Shinji gave him a hand up.

 

_TBC…_

_I know its short, but this chapter has been fighting me. So annoying. Enjoy!_


End file.
